A Thousand Deaths
by Katowisp
Summary: An AU. Hakkai is a criminal lord who's set on vengeance, Sanzo's a jaded cop sent to hunt him out. Goku's the tool to use for this, and Gojyo's the wildcard. Chapter XII up!
1. Ham n' Eggs

Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. I still feel, however, that I can play around with them.  
  
A/N: And so, here's the story I promised. Please let me know what you think!  
  
A Thousand Deaths  
Chapter I  
  
"Goddamn mother fucking son of a bitch!" Genjo Sanzo cursed angrily, slamming his fist against the wall of the decrepit room as he glanced with disgust at the dead junkie. His best informant since this case had opened, a reliable source due to the indirect link to the head guy, and the fucker had OD'd. Well, wasn't that nice.  
  
Lowering his gun after decided there were no other threats, he sneered at the dead informant, waving his back up away. "The asshole is dead."  
  
"What from?"  
  
"Over dose."  
  
"I'll get someone to get him out of here. I guess we'll want an autopsy."  
  
"Yeah. God damn it, this guy was such a good informant!"  
  
"Think it might've been a cover up, then, Sanzo? Like maybe he got caught selling information?"  
  
"Whatever. The autopsy'll tell us. But it doesn't matter if we don't have any sort of evidence." Sanzo supervised as the body was taken away and the scene detailed. Scowling at the room in frustration, he snorted angrily. Every time it seemed he was close to getting concrete evidence, he lost his lead and was firmly pushed back to the beginning. It was like playing Chutes and Ladders, but without the ladders.  
  
Resting in the doorway for a moment, gazing at the dismal, trashed room that had acted as a reliable meeting spot, he tightened his hand on the frame, knuckles turning white.  
  
"Fuck you, Cho. You think you're so damn clever."  
  
* * * *  
  
It was too early in the morning. And the coffee wasn't up to standards. Hell, it probably was decaf! Who the hell had done this? Stupid women who wanted to cut down on the caffeine. If they didn't want high blood pressure and a rapid beating heart, then they shouldn't drink the stuff, not ruin it for everyone! Coffee was all about the caffeine; God knows no one drank it for taste.  
  
Sighing irritably, Sanzo glared at the coffee mug in his hand, as if it were the source of all his current problems. He didn't want to go on this new undercover mission. He didn't even care about drug lords and deals. Corruption was fine. It would continue, even if he did manage to get this guy, so what did it matter?  
  
Stepping outside, he drew a cigarette from his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lugs with carcinogens and smoke and tar. Pulling it from his mouth, he glared at the white stick. Well, it's not like smoking would be the death of him. No, his job would do that long before some tobacco wrapped in paper.  
  
After finishing the cigarette, he stepped back inside. After casting another rueful glance at the coffee maker, Sanzo returned to his desk, a messy collaboration of papers and overdue work. Sneering balefully at his in-box, he collapsed into his chair. A nice swivel thing from Staples with armrests and upholstery made of gray cloth. The department hadn't been overly pleased with it, but he had dragged it in and refused to sit in what they had to offer. Ready to put up a fight, their chief had come in and suddenly given the okay.  
  
Damn right.  
  
But now, the District Police Chief had sent down an order that went directly to Sanzo. He was supposed to go undercover and get enough dirt to convict Hakkai Cho. The man was clever. It had taken two years to ID him, and even now they weren't sure of the full extent of his operations. Drugs were just the tip of the iceberg, and by no means his biggest means of bringing in money.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, feet brought up to rest on his desk, Sanzo cast a look to the window. Outside the sky was gray and swollen, the summer air wafting through the non-airconditioned office warned of an impending rain.  
  
Jesus, he hated rain.  
  
Casting a look at his watch, a gold Timex left to him by his partner, he frowned. He was supposed to have his 11 o' clock meeting with a boy at a juvenile correction facility. He absolutely hated kids, but apparently this one had been on the streets for a while and spent some time with Cho, or in his presence, or knew where to find him. Somehow they were related, and at this stage in the game, he was grasping at straws.  
  
Whatever.  
  
If he left now, there'd be just enough time to get to the facility on time. Besides, what would it matter? The kid had been in there for the last few years. What would be five more minutes?  
  
Pulling his feet off the desk he stood and stretched. Making sure his shoulder holster was secure; he yanked his jacket on and headed towards the door. Getting into his blue 1991 Honda Civic, a car that had suffered more then a few dents, he stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the lot.  
  
How had he even gotten into this mess? He should have quit after his partner had been killed. Hell, he could still quit! This whole police thing was overrated. Following in his fathers footsteps, at first he had been an upstart boy who had seen the law as golden, and justice absolute. He'd been partnered up with another blonde by the name of Koumyou. He had been a competent policeman, and his best friend.  
  
But now he was dead, and Sanzo could see the corruption overflowing both in his own department and across the city. The only difference between them and the criminals was that they had a shiny badge that they could flash at their own discretion. In a way, the criminals were better, because at least they didn't pretend to be good people.  
  
Pulling up in front of the facility, which was as heavily guarded as any normal prison, he stepped out, and was met instantly by a balding man with a false smile. Taking his hand, he allowed it to be shaken enthusiastically, indiscreetly wiping it off on his pants leg once the man had let go. After the mandatory superfluous greetings, the fat man began leading Sanzo down the dirty halls.  
  
"Now, this boy's a real danger. He'd been in the social services for a while, but spent most of his free time on the streets. I assume you remember hearing about all those unexplained deaths a while back? The boy was the only one found alive amongst all the bodies. While it's true no evidence was found that pointed directly to him, who else could've it been? Because of lack of evidence he was allowed to be free, but two years ago he fucked up. Anyway, now that we've got him in here, we were planning on milking as many years as we could. He's a real monster." The man explained as he opened the door to the boy's room. "Let me know when you're done," he trailed off, shying away as Sanzo glared in response.  
  
The room was a small, sparsely decorated thing with white washed walls and more then one crack running across the ceiling and wall. While students generally didn't spend the majority of their time in their rooms, this one was different. According to his file, a few months after having been put in the center he had gotten into a violent fight with several of the other students. Although he had been severely outnumbered, he had fought like a demon and managed to seriously injure some of his adversaries until he had been completely overwhelmed. Labeled a troublemaker and a danger to other students, he had been put in his own room where the superintendent checked on him daily. He had been there ever since.  
  
Sitting on his generic bed, legs hanging over as he clasped his hands, the boy was turned away, head tilted toward the barred window. As Sanzo walked in, the boy's attention shifted from his window to the intruder. The cop stopped for a moment, completely caught by surprise by the strange color of the boy's eyes. They were a pure, undiluted gold that shifted colors as the light changed. In them was an indefinable sadness, accompanied with a certain longing. Gazing into these eyes, Sanzo felt a pang of.something that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"You used to know Hakkai Cho."  
  
Gold eyes blinked, and when they reopened, the vulnerable feelings were gone, replaced with an impenetrable mask. Shrugging sullenly, he shook his head. "What's it to ya? Who's askin, anyway?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Who're you?" The boy spoke with an inner city accent, his tone wary.  
  
"I'm Sanzo Genjo, a cop of the city's 4th precinct. You can call me Sanzo, though," he said, offering his hand. It was seldom that he let others touch him, but it seemed the right move in this situation. Staring at the hand for a moment, the boy tentatively reached out and grabbed it. Sanzo found, that despite his thin appearance, he was actually quite strong, his grip on his hand firm. Sanzo could appreciate that. You could find out a lot about a man through his handshake.  
  
"Goku Son."  
  
"Do you remember a teacher, Mr. Cho?" At a slight nod from Goku, he continued, "He's changed professions. Because of your previous relationship with him, we've decided that you're an asset to us. If you agree to help in leading us to Cho, I'll free you from this."  
  
Gold eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Your sentence is not through yet, but if you can help me get to Cho, I'll put you in my custody, and when you're of age, you can do whatever you want." Sanzo explained this carefully, watching as the boy's eyes were filled with a wary hope. Despite the fact that he didn't know what Cho was doing, he was ready to jump at any chance to get away from this prison.  
  
"No reneging?"  
  
"No."  
  
The boy almost smiled then, the curves if his mouth tugging upward as the hope in his eyes bloomed. Standing up quickly he began packing the few items he had laying around the room, shoving them into an old, well-worn Jansport backpack "So let's go!" He stepped to the door, anxious, as if scared the man would suddenly declare this all a joke and condemn him to his cell again.  
  
"I have to fill out forms and papers."  
  
"Don't worry about those things," Goku insisted, having finished packing all his worldly possessions into a small bag, "They don't follow instructions here. They'll just let me go. They don't care. The administration is all corrupted, there's no rules." He spoke rapidly, his motions frenzied as if he couldn't stand another minute in this hellhole. Watching the too-thin boy move around, Sanzo decided this was probably the case.  
  
"It's for legal reasons," Sanzo started, bowled over by the boy's attitude. What had he gotten himself into? Kanzeon had mentioned that this might be the best course of action.  
  
Sometimes it was a bitch being the head chief's nephew.  
  
No, scratch that. It was always a bitch. And so was she.  
  
"You're a cop, right? It should be easy!" By this time Goku had led Sanzo into the hallway and was a few steps ahead of him. Belatedly, the blonde realized that the boy could run at any moment; attempt to make some break out. Instead he remained a few steps ahead of him at all times, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet as if his energy was so overwhelming that he couldn't keep still.  
  
"Stop being so energetic!" Sanzo snapped, irritation filling him. Why couldn't he just relax? The boy looked at him a moment before shrugging and halting his motions.  
  
"Do I get to leave today?"  
  
"Yeah. I called ahead. Most of the papers have been signed," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Cool!" The boy had lost his tough speak, too. Apparently it was something he could shrug on and off easily. "Then can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
"Maybe some pancakes? And sausages? And bacon! And I'd love some biscuits with butter." the boy continued to list breakfast foods as Sanzo automatically tuned him out, cursing his aunt and the situation he'd been put in. He hated kids, he hated being a cop and he hated this facility. Trailing down the long, shoddy hall, they finally reached the Superintendent's office.  
  
"You got the creature?" The man looked up. Feeling strangely angry at the man's casual insult, Sanzo nodded.  
  
"Goku Son, yes."  
  
"You just need to sign a few more papers. You're basically agreeing to bring the boy to court as we call for it.though because you're his guardian and happen to be an officer that takes out a lot of any extra work you have to do. We still have some of the clothes he had when he entered as well as what he has now." The man motioned to the small pile that had been laid out on his desk.  
  
"This is everything?"  
  
"Everything that he owns, yes."  
  
Sanzo cast a dismal look at the pile, realizing some shopping would be in order At least he was getting paid for taking care of the kid. "So that's all."  
  
"Yeah. Good luck to you. This one's a real troublemaker. You're the first person who's ever shown an interest in adopting him in a long time." The man cast a nasty glance at Goku before returning to whatever paperwork he'd been busy on before they had entered. Sneering at the superintendent, he turned and prodded the boy from behind.  
  
"Let's get you some food and clothes."  
  
"Yeah, okay," The boy cast a look at the balding superintendent, his mood considerably dampened. As they reached the outside, the boy paused in the warm late spring rain that had just begun to fall, turning to cast a look on the place that had been his prison for the last two years. Watching him, Sanzo caught something change in his posture, and when he turned he was smiling. "What time is it? I haven't had a really good sub in so long, and I'd love some spaghetti with meatballs! Of course, a big pizza would be good too because the things at the facility were these things that had been frozen for years!" Eyes shining, the boy continued to ramble off other dishes, following Sanzo without hesitation. Only half listening, the cop wondered how this boy could have ever been put in jail. He seemed to genuinely cheerful to have committed any felonies, much less killed those people. He seemed too cheerful to have just spent two years in that damn facility. Casting a glance back at the boy, he wondered if there wasn't something wrong in his head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku sat in the passenger side of Sanzo's old Honda, watching the city that he hadn't seen in two years pass by. It was good to be back. Having spent the majority of his time in the city, he was fairly good at getting around. It was nice to ride in a car, though, even if it did smell faintly of smoke. He had never thought his friendship with a teacher would result in early freedom. Hell though, he wasn't complaining.  
  
Reflecting on the recent change of events, he weighed out his previous life to the one he had just been thrown into it. Things were certainly going to get interesting. He wasn't quite sure of the reasons this cop had freed him, but it was easy to agree to anything if it guaranteed freedom from prison.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is your room," Sanzo opened the door to the other room his apartment had. He was really quite bitter about having to clear it out and rent a space to keep everything, now that his apartment was actually going to be lived in. They didn't pay him enough for this shit.  
  
Goku stepped in slowly to glance around the bland room, only the barest of furniture in place with no decorations, and completely lacking any sort of homey feel. Reminded sharply of the room he'd just left, he stepped in hesitantly, setting his small bag of possessions on the floor. "Thanks."  
  
"We're going to go shopping for some new clothes and you can buy some things then. I have to be at work at six AM, so you can do whatever you want until I get you registered for school. Don't play any music loudly, don't get into trouble."  
  
"I have to go to school? I thought I had to help you.or something?"  
  
"You still have to go to school."  
  
"But Sanzo."  
  
"It's the law. You should be starting next week."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You'll be enrolled in the sophomore classes at the public school near here. I assume the education at the facility is decent, at least? It can't be any worse then our city's public school systems."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"We can go shopping now and get it out of the way. I've been given an extra budget to handle you with. I'm a cop though, and we don't get paid a lot. Enough. So don't expect high living." Goku didn't respond, just looking oddly at the cop, surprised he would suggest it. This room was the largest space he had had to call his own in a long time. It didn't matter either, if it was smaller or if he was sleeping on the couch. At least he actually had a home.  
  
"Sanzo.thanks."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't know how I got into this. You're only going to help out for an undercover thing; I don't see what I had to adopt you. My aunt is fucking nuts."  
  
"Your aunt? What does she have to do with being a cop?"  
  
"She's the head chief. This whole thing is her crazy idea. So you coming?" Sanzo grabbed his keys and nodded towards the door. Casting a last look at his room, Goku jogged out after him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Several hours later found Goku with a whole new wardrobe and several posters for his walls. Sanzo had observed with some interest that instead of choosing famous linebackers or baseball players, the boy had chosen posters representing space and pictures with large fields and open places. The prints the boy had picked up were very colorful, and he tacked them eagerly around his room, even before pulling out his new clothes or stereo system. Sanzo had offered a TV because, after all, what better way to keep a kid occupied? Goku had been reluctant, though. Sanzo had bought the TV regardless, figuring it would grow on the teenager. After making sure the boy was good to go, he left the room to start dinner. Upon being informed about this impromptu adoption by his aunt, he'd been forced to go grocery shopping, and if the boy didn't like canned food and ramen then he was SOL. He was a cop, not a chef. He didn't have time to learn anything past microwaving and basic oven skills.  
  
"Hey! Food's ready!" Placing the plates of micro waved Easy Bake dinners on the small cheap oak table he watched as the boy dashed in moments later, almost falling over as he flew into the kitchen, socks slipping out beneath him. Catching the doorframe at the last minute he grinned brightly at Sanzo.  
  
"I'm so hungry."  
  
"Don't run in here, idiot. It's not a race track."  
  
"Um, all right. Sorry. What's to eat?"  
  
"Teriyaki chicken."  
  
"Sweet!" Throwing himself into his seat he hastily began shoveling food into his mouth, as if someone would yank the plate from under him before he was done.  
  
"Don't you have any manners at all?" Sanzo watched with some disgust as the boy barely took a moment to breathe. At his comment, however, he looked up quizzically. Putting down the plate he had been holding to his face he stopped, having the grace to look at least a little embarrassed. "Just relax. There's not enough for seconds, anyway, so there's no reason for you to go through that so quickly."  
  
"But I'm hungry..."  
  
"Didn't they feed you at that place?"  
  
"Yeah, but not enough and it wasn't very good." Goku began to take decent sized mouthfuls with his fork, his attitude sedated.  
  
"Well, we don't have a lot of food here, either, so don't expect much."  
  
"I'm not," The boy looked up at Sanzo earnestly who waved it off. Finishing his own meal he stood and took it to the sink, running tap water over it he squeezed some soap on it and put it back under the faucet, scrubbing off the food.  
  
"When you're done, clean your own dishes."  
  
"Why are you doing it by hand? You have a dishwasher."  
  
"It's a waste to use a dishwasher on one person."  
  
"Oh.that makes sense." Goku watched as Sanzo set his plate on the rack on the counter to dry. Having completed in cleaning up his mess he grabbed his glasses resting on the edge of the table and headed towards the small den where he collapsed on the couch, casually flicking on the evening news as he picked up the crossword puzzle. Watching him go, Goku turned back to his food, quickly finishing his meal and then going to wash it. Making sure his utensils were as clean as they were going to get, he rubbed the plain white glazed plate dry before setting it on the rack next to Sanzo's. This done, he trotted into the den, sitting on the other side of the couch. He watched for a few minutes as an anchor reported another murder before turning to the cop next to him.  
  
"Hey, what do you need me for, anyway? What's wrong with Hakkai?" ("Please call me by my first name," his teacher had required with an easy smile on his face. "Otherwise, it makes me feel so old!")  
  
"He's a criminal who runs drugs and several other black market items, and he's become very powerful," Sanzo explained without looking up, penning in another word into the lined boxes.  
  
"The Hakkai I know is a teacher." Goku said hesitantly, as if there were two Hakkai's in the city, and the cop had mistaken the one he had known for the drug lord, and, upon finding this mistake, would return him to the facility.  
  
"He was a teacher. Five years ago his girlfriend was killed as an innocent in a gang related incident. The man went completely berserk, somehow managed to track down and take out most of both sides. He got shot a few times but the crazy fuck managed to live. He was arrested and, on urgings of his lawyer, pleaded insanity. He got away with only five years, lowered to three by good behavior." looking up from the paper, Sanzo leveled a glare at Goku, "Yet another example of how our justice system is going down the drain." He went back to tapping the butt of his pen on the paper as he tried to think of words that would fit 'Votes against' in four letters. He looked up after a moment's silence, realizing that the boy hadn't said anything. Although he'd only known Goku for a few hours, he'd already managed to do a good job of keeping an on going commentary over everything. Now instead, he was staring out the far window, gold eyes focused on the raindrops that slid lazily down, reflecting the lights of the city and passing cars so that they became a myriad of falling jewels.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Blinking, the boy turned to look at Sanzo, the introspective look on his face gone instantly. "Eh?"  
  
".Nothing." Focusing on his crossword once again, the two sat in silence until Sanzo stood. "I have to be up early in the morning. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Hey, what are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"We're going to get you registered for your school and I've got work."  
  
"Sanzoooooo," Goku whined, making a face. "I really don't want to go to school. It's just a waste of time. Besides-it's almost over!"  
  
"I know, but it gets you out of my hair," pointing to Goku's room, he flipped the TV off. The boy stood for a moment, surprised at Sanzo's admittance to the lack of importance that was school. He had never heard an adult share his view on that matter before.  
  
"Hey, what about my driver's license?"  
  
"You don't have one."  
  
"I know, but I'm 16-"  
  
"If you think I'm going to let an idiot like you drive my car, you're nuts. Now go take a shower and go to bed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Staring up at the ceiling now covered with pictures of space, Goku crossed his arms behind his head, the pale city light creating bars of contrast across his face and room. Studying one particular poster of a nebula, he wondered exactly how he'd ended up in this situation. If someone had told him just yesterday that he was going to be out on the streets again this soon, he would've taken it for a cruel joke and probably would've hit them for it. Instead he was now sharing an apartment with a cop with a room to call his own.  
  
It was odd to say the least, but Goku had learned to take sudden changes in stride. Since seven, the majority of his life seemed to be sudden events with no gradual transitions. Adjusting to a new lifestyle every single time he moved homes had been rough, and so he'd finally just kicked back and relaxed. There was no reason to stress about things he couldn't change.  
  
Life in that correctional facility had been close to hell, though. He hated being trapped like that, only seeing the outside through barred windows and the brief excursion allowed everyday. So when this cop had randomly offered him a way out, he would've been crazy not to take it.  
  
But herein lay his problem.  
  
Sanzo had adopted him and put him under his care with the understanding that he would help him get to his old teacher, Hakkai Cho.  
  
That teacher though, was the first person in a long time who had shown him friendship and who had seen past the casual rough exterior Goku had set as a failsafe. Hakkai had seen past all that and had talked to the boy that existed beneath it all. Giving him books to read, the man had radiated certain optimism and exuberance, actually caring for his students and somehow believing each and every one of them could succeed and become whatever they wanted.  
  
The majority of Goku's classmates had just wanted to live past twenty. Living past twenty was an admirable goal in the inner city, and you got a certain amount of respect once you hit that age.  
  
Most of his classmates had scoffed at the optimistic teacher, sure that he would be crushed soon enough. The energetic ones always fell hard and fast. It was only a matter of time before something happened that would break his soul, leaving him spineless. (This happened, too, though not quite in the way anyone expected, and the Hakkai that came through was by no means weaker than the one that had started out.)  
  
But Goku had appreciated it, and the teacher had become his friend.  
  
Goku's loyalty ran deep, and he was loath to bring down anything on his only friend, despite the promise he'd made to do so.  
  
Sighing, he crosses his hands behind his head, allowing himself to be lulled off to sleep.  
  
Things would work themselves out, one way or another.  
  
End Chapter I  
  
First, thanks a lot to SF for editing. It was a big help!  
  
Second, let me know how you like this. I got this idea in a very round about way, but I hope it proves to be interesting! I'm trying to parallel the original story as much as I can, as far as characters pasts go.  
  
These people are slightly different then the ones we know, because the events they've gone through are slightly different. That's just the way things are. 


	2. Lose Yourself

Here's my second chapter! I wanted to put it up before I left for college. It's short, I know, but I promise you'll be rewarded by the third chapter. It's longer AND there's a fight scene.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone! ^^ I'm glad you're liking it so far. If the adoption of Goku seemed rush, it's because it was supposed to be. Just the situation ended up.  
  
So I've transferred all my files over to my new laptop. Go me! I'll have the third chapter up after it's edited and I'm settled down.  
  
Disclaimers: Standard, thank you!  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
Knocking roughly on the door to the boy's room, Sanzo finally pushed the door open, his face twisted in anger and annoyance. "Hey! It's time to wake up!"  
  
Instead of an answer, he got a muffled groan and a slight shift of the white covers intertwined around the boy. Scowling, Sanzo stormed in and ripped the pillow that Goku was using as a shield away. "Whaddaya want?"  
  
"It's time to wake up."  
  
"What? What time is it? Go away.." Goku batted at Sanzo before turning over. Violet eyes narrowed, and the cop reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him off the bed. Tumbling roughly on to the floor, Goku abruptly sat up, holding his head as he glared at Sanzo. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"I told you! It's fucking time to wake up!"  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to go to school, anyway!"  
  
"It's not a choice, you idiot! Get out of bed and get dressed!" Yanking the boy off the floor, he pushed him towards his bag of clothes, not having bought a bureau yet, Goku had resorted to placing folded clothes on the floor for those that didn't have a hanger in the closet.  
  
"Man, I just want a break! C'mon, Sanzo! Lemme just have one day off."  
  
"No."  
  
"I won't get into trouble. I just wanna get out in the city, I haven't been there in a while."  
  
Sanzo glared a moment longer, before shrugging apathetically. He could care less if the boy attended school. Besides, some fresh air could be an advantage.  
  
"Okay!" Breaking into a victorious grin, Goku eagerly began pulling on street clothes. "When will you be home?"  
  
"Probably this evening. It depends on what's going on."  
  
"Can I have money?" Goku asked hopefully, still smiling brightly despite Sanzo's leveled glare.  
  
"No."  
  
"I want to buy food. I can make dinner!"  
  
"You'll burn the kitchen down."  
  
"Nun-uh! I can cook."  
  
"How many meals have you actually ever cooked, Goku?"  
  
"Oh.well.I've watched.people cook. And I cooked in the facility! Besides, all I have to do is read directions, right? How hard can that be?" Goku finished, feeling as if his argument was definitely a valid one. Despite Sanzo meeting his hopeful gaze with a dry look, the cop reluctantly reached into his back pocket.  
  
"Twenty dollars. And you better spend it on food."  
  
"Okay! Thanks!" Grabbing the money, the boy was dressed and out of the apartment within moments. Shouting a cheerful parting over his shoulder, he slammed the door behind him and disappeared down the hall, out the complex door, and onto the street. Watching him go, Sanzo wondered again what exactly he had gotten himself into.  
  
* * * *  
  
Midafternoon found Goku in the police department, eyes wide as Sanzo charged towards him. "What's this?!"  
  
"Um.." Goku began, trying to come up with an explanation fast enough to sate the angry man.  
  
"Your first day on the streets and you're pick up for shoplifting?!"  
  
"I was hungry," Goku began, as if that were a valid enough reason.  
  
"I gave you money!"  
  
"It wasn't enough."  
  
"It was twenty dollars! What did you buy?"  
  
"Steak."  
  
"Steak?!" Sanzo nearly roared, hitting Goku in the side of the head with the case folder he had been carrying in his hand. "You couldn't make that!"  
  
"I like steak."  
  
"What'd you steal?"  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Some candy, sir. And a sandwich," the officer who had caught Goku supplied. Growling, Sanzo hit the boy with the thick manila folder again.  
  
"Ow! Hey, stop that!"  
  
"You would get yourself put back in that facility for some damn candy?!"  
  
"I wasn't planning on getting caught." Sullen gold eyes slid away from Sanzo to focus on a caffeine stain on the worn carpet.  
  
"I'll handle this, officer," looking at the man who had brought the boy in, Sanzo gave a dismissing nod. Catching the anger smoldering in the violet eyes, the man nodded his acquiescence, quickly stepping away to leave the two. "What the hell were you thinking, Goku?!"  
  
"I'm not used to having money. And I wanted to fix us steak."  
  
"But you have money now, and you need to learn how to budget it. You can't steal anymore," Sanzo said coldly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you going to beat me?"  
  
Sanzo, who had been about to hit the boy again with his folder stopped, watching the boy carefully. "No," he said after a moment, lowering his hand. "Understand that hitting you upside the head because you were being stupid is not the same as a beating."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So don't be an idiot." Sanzo finished his reprimand, watching in amazement as gold eyes rose to meet his, a smile forming on his face again.  
  
"So can we have steak tonight?"  
  
"I'll take you out."  
  
"Okay!" Goku turned to go, but not before Sanzo reached out and snagged his wrist. Turning, eyebrows raised, Goku looked at Sanzo questioningly.  
  
"You're grounded, by the way."  
  
"What?!" Goku look aghast at the news, mouth dropping open.  
  
"Don't think you can fuck up around here and get away without a punishment."  
  
"But Sanzo-"  
  
"We're registering you for school tomorrow and then you're at home."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"For a week."  
  
"I really don't wanna be grounded."  
  
"I really don't care," Sanzo replied simply. "You can wait around here until I'm done today. Then we'll go to dinner," he said it in such a way though, as to indicate that although he had sounded like he offered the boy a choice; he really wasn't allowed to leave. Catching the tone, Goku nodded, dropping into a nearby chair. Casting a last dark look at him to make sure he would stay place, Sanzo returned to his desk, flipping the folder he had been holding open and filing through it, wondering exactly how this particular criminal was related to Cho and his situation. Scowling at the mug shot, which scowled back, Sanzo laboriously read through the man's history before growing tired with it and reaching for Goku's file. Staring at the cover for a while, he considered whether or not he should open it. Somehow, it didn't seem fair that he would know the whole boy's past.  
  
Setting the file back down, deciding the boy would tell him things in his own time, he turned back to his work, adjusting the glasses on his face. He was a half hour in when suddenly the normal loud buzz of the department changed. Taking his glasses off, knowing automatically something was amiss; he stood, eyes scanning the area.  
  
He was confronted with a policeman chasing Goku around the desks, a manila folder flapping in the boy's hand. Paper flew out in all directions as his grip loosened slightly, creating a chaotic snowfall of file information. Laughing, he ran past Sanzo's desk, completely unaware until the blonde cop quickly clothes lined him, sending the boy to directly onto his back, air knocked out of him. Goku's eyes went wide. As he struggled to catch his breath, Sanzo reached down and hauled him to his feet, voice cold. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm..bored." Goku managed through gasps of air, oxygen finally returning to his lungs.  
  
"So what the hell are you doing?" Sanzo asked again, violet eyes still narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Having fun?" The boy hazarded a guest, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"We're not going to dinner," Sanzo said, refusing to play Goku's game.  
  
"What?! Sanzo!"  
  
"It's not up for debate. What the hell is wrong with you? You have ADHD or something?"  
  
"I was tested with it." Goku began slowly.  
  
"Where's your medicine?"  
  
"I don't have any. C'mon, Sanzo! I don't need any stupid pills!" Goku pleaded, his voice a mixture of defiance and begging for agreement. After a moment, the cop snorted.  
  
"It's time to go home. I'm finished here anyway." Grabbing his coat, Sanzo headed swiftly out of the police station, the boy shadowing him, jumping into the passenger seat of the Honda as soon as the cop had unlocked it. Remaining silent for all of five minutes, previous to which Sanzo had hoped would blissfully last the whole trip, Goku began by complaining.  
  
"I'm really hungry, and I really want a steak!!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have caused all that havoc!"  
  
"But I was bored!"  
  
"You were only there because you stole."  
  
"But I was hungry!"  
  
"You can't continue to live by your base instincts! There are other things, other people, Goku!" Gripping the wheel tighter as he glared at the cars in front of him, taking the chance to glance at Goku who was sunk into his seat, eyes focused on the faded dashboard. Making a snorting noise, the cop turned back to pay attention to the road. The next few minutes were absent of Goku's voice again as he was aptly sullen for being reprimanded almost continuously.  
  
"What school will I be going to?"  
  
"Frederick Douglas High."  
  
"What? That school is a shit hole!"  
  
"It's the public school in the area," Sanzo replied with a shrug. He knew the reputation of the school well enough, but he didn't have money to send him to a private school, and it was too late to get him enrolled in any special programs. Hell, the year was almost over.  
  
"I'm not going to learn anything there."  
  
"You better pass your classes."  
  
"It won't be a problem! The teachers are just as bad as the students at that place!"  
  
"If you come home with anything less then a 'B', there's going to be hell to pay."  
  
Looking aghast, Goku's mouth dropped open before he managed to come back with an answer. "What? That's not even possible! A 'C' is average, anyway!"  
  
"You're going to get better than average."  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
"I'm not arguing with you. You're in my house, you're living by my rules."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to live here." Goku ventured, leaning slightly on this new attack to see if he could get some sort of slack.  
  
"Maybe it's too late for you to decide where you want to live because I've adopted you," Sanzo replied unfazed, his eyes never leaving the road. Gold eyes glaring balefully at the cop as the teenager realized how short of a leash he was on... As he watched the city past at a painfully slow pace, he realized he wasn't angry. Sure, the demands Sanzo had were pretty steep, but he couldn't be that bad of a guy, right? He had freed him, after all.  
  
And that move to take him out of the hellhole would place him in the cop's debt forever, however much he'd like to deny it.  
  
Sighing, Goku let the remainder of the trip be passed in silence. When they reached the apartment complex, the teenager quickly bounded out, already forgetting the tense moment they'd had. Waiting for the cop to slide in his card to let them in, he bounced on the balls of his feet, expending nervous energy.  
  
"Hey, are you serious? A week long grounding? Sanzo! I just got out of years of being grounded!"  
  
"Then you should've thought about what you were doing more carefully," Sanzo led the gold eyed boy to the elevators, waiting patiently as the numbers above the doors counted down, eventually sounding a 'ding' that notified them that the elevator was on the ground floor. Stepping in as the doors slid open, the cop cast a glance at the boy. He looked younger then he was, his eyes just a little too large and naïve, his face just a little too open. Despite his seemingly forgiving nature, he had en edge on him, barely perceptible most of the time, but definitely a presence. Training his gaze on the teenager, he wondered if there would be problems in the near future. Breaking off in mid-thought as Goku turned to him, eyes quickly catching his, there was a moment of silence as they assessed one another again. The soft jolt as the elevator stopped at Sanzo's floor ended the stare-off, and Sanzo slid violet eyes away as he stepped from the elevator and led the way to his apartment. Belatedly, he realized he would eventually have to register Goku for a card and make him a copy of the key.  
  
Kicking the door open, Sanzo watched the teenager dash in. Watching him throw himself on the lumpy, out-dated couch, the cop wondered what exactly had gotten into him to take this kid in. It would have been easy enough to deny his aunt her wish, to make some other unfortunate soul work on this case. He wasn't the only one who was good in undercover, after all.  
  
Closing the door with a click, he turned the lock. Testing to make sure it wouldn't open, he turned back to the room.  
  
Maybe it was just because he was tired of being lonely.  
  
End Chapter II 


	3. RollOutMyBusiness

Chapter III  
  
Standard Disclaimers: Yes.  
  
Some people believe that humans are born a clean slate.  
  
They are the realists.  
  
Some people believe humans are born inherently evil.  
  
They are the pessimists.  
  
Some people believe humans are born good.  
  
They are the optimists.  
  
Some people believe life is fair, and bad things happen to bad people and the good do not die young.  
  
They are in denial.  
  
* * * *  
  
To say Hakkai Cho was an evil man wouldn't be altogether true. To say he was a good man wouldn't be true, either. To say he was misunderstood would be to underestimate him.  
  
Mr. Cho was a man who had his stuff together, though to question his grasp on sanity wouldn't be considered out of place.  
  
Though, it's safe to say that, questioning his sanity to his face was not very conducive to a long life.  
  
There was a ghost that followed Hakkai Cho everywhere. Two, actually. One was his girlfriend. One was himself. They were very persistent, and they had caused him to consider taking comfort in the drink, or in the drugs he dealt, more than once.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, he swiveled to look out across the city. It was summer, and his view was obscured by waves of heat as they radiated off the pavement. The ice cream shops would be popular today, and more than one person would be found sipping cool lemonade or iced tea in front of a fan working overtime.  
  
Smiling slightly, he looked over steepled hands. It was good to have central air conditioning.  
  
Standing up, Hakkai looked across at his bodyguard.  
  
"I'm going to see Gojyo."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, Hakkai! How's it going? You haven't been around here in a few days. What ya been up too?" Giving a wide grin, the half-Latino held his hand out loosely. Grabbing it, the two executed their personal handshake, and Hakkai's smile melted into a real one instead of the cool, occasionally cruel one he kept up.  
  
"I'm afraid I've had an influx in business. It's made it hard to get out."  
  
"I imagine you're getting an influx in money, too?" Gojyo prodded, laughing as Hakkai gave a shrug.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"That's what happens! You hit the top and suddenly forget about all the people that have helped get you there. Can't even make visits to your old friends anymore."  
  
"Hardly, Gojyo! Looks like business has been going well for you, too."  
  
"Supply and demand, you know how it is."  
  
"You've set up a gambling section in the back, I heard."  
  
"From who? That's supposed to be on the down low. But then again, if no one talked, no one would ever find out. It's a huge source of income-I should've thought about it earlier."  
  
"You better watch out about the gossip. There's always the police," Hakkai nodded as Gojyo offered a glass of wine. Taking the crystal glass carefully after the Half Latino passed it, he swirled the dark liquid, watching as the light hit it, causing slivers of red to reflect on his pants leg.  
  
"You're hardly one to speak. How long have you been at it, now?"  
  
"Two years. And they don't have a clue." Looking up from his glass, Hakkai smiled. "I'm quite a source of aggravation for them. I do hate being an inconvenience."  
  
Laughing, Gojyo took a sip of his wine. "Right! I'm sure you could help them out by turning yourself in."  
  
"I suppose I could." Hakkai agreed amicably, allowing a moment of silence before continuing with a change of subject. "Goku's out of the Juvenile correctional facility."  
  
"Goku? Oh-that boy you said was there?" Leaving off the time and place, knowing Hakkai would fill it in mentally, and that the subject was still sore with his once scholar friend, he waited for him to respond.  
  
"Mm. I'm not sure of the details yet. My sources say a cop has adopted him."  
  
"A cop?"  
  
"Genjo Sanzo."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. From what I've heard, he's not a particularly nice man. His partner was killed several years ago and he's become a bit jaded and bitter."  
  
"Do you think he's going to use the boy to try and get to you?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. He's got a powerful bargaining chip. He did free the boy, Goku won't forget that easily." Sighing, Hakkai leaned back in the chair, eyes becoming unfocused as his thoughts moved elsewhere. Gojyo finished his wine, allowing the silence to stretch until his friend pulled himself out of wherever it was he went to when he was like this.  
  
"You think he'll betray you?" Gojyo finally asked, growing uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's possible."  
  
"Hmm. Well.why don't you reintroduce yourself?"  
  
"Eh? Why would I do that?"  
  
"You know, for fun. Besides, you never know what kind of problems he might cause. He might be the cop's best bet. He knew you, didn't he? Maybe there's something of use he'd be able to pass along. Besides.if you get him on your side, that'd be a direct line to the man heading the investigation."  
  
Still smiling, Hakkai nodded and stood. Setting his glass down on the table, he pulled his hand through his hair to straighten it out. "Maybe it's time to go for a walk. It's a hot summer day, who am I to prevent fate, if I 'happen' to run into the boy at the courts."  
  
"Call me if you have any problems."  
  
"Of course. As always, thank you, Gojyo."  
  
"Any time. You should come by sometime and try a go at the poker table."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Catching the ball, Goku swiveled quickly and dribbled it down the court. Despite his small stature, he was fast with a good shot and thus a desired teammate. Dodging between two of the opposing team, he was about to line up for a layup when he the foot of a defending player jutted out. Unable to catch the obstruction until it was too late, he fell forward, his momentum sliding him forward onto the asphalt until he stopped painfully. Laying face down for a moment as he waited for the pain to hit, he winced as his left arm, which had taken the brunt of the fall, and his knees and palms complained, blood welling up almost instantly. Eyes narrowing, he climbed up. The game had stopped and already the sides were drawn, the two teams facing off.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" The captain of Goku's team, Tyrone, stepped forward, face dark.  
  
"He fell over my foot! I e'en do nothing!" The guy who had tripped him faced off, arms crossed, daring Tyrone to defy him.  
  
"Uh-uh, don't start that shit. You always tryin to take out our best players!" A taller boy stepped forward, giving the boy who had tripped Goku the finger.  
  
"Who is that?" Goku leaned close to his nearest teammate, knowing they were close to a fight.  
  
"Ashlei. He's always starting shit."  
  
"Ashley? Like a girl?"  
  
"I think the spelling is different. Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just some scratches."  
  
"Looks a little more than that."  
  
"Hey, you two paying attention?" Turning their attention to Tyrone and Ashlei, the two had stepped closed to one another, up in each other's faces as they yelled insults. Finally, Ashlei gave the first shove and Tyrone responded with another one. Within a few moments they were throwing punches, and the teams had dissolved into fighting. Launching at the closest of the opposite team, Goku brought his elbow into the boys jaw. Stumbling back from the blow, the guy narrowed his eyes, running forward to tackle the smaller boy. Dodging easily, Goku gave a grin as his opponent stumbled to the ground. Hopping back and fourth on the balls of his feet, he goaded his enemy.  
  
"Wassup? Too slow for me? Can't keep up?"  
  
"Mother fucker!" Surging to his feet, the other teen reached into his shorts pocket, extending a blade and jabbing forward in a fast motion. Catching the movement in time, Goku's eyes widened and he back peddled, catching the knife in his side, though not as deep as it should've been. Grabbing the wound instinctively, Goku felt the blood begin to seep through his fingers.  
  
"He's got a knife!" Someone yelled, and a circle formed around Goku and the other boy.  
  
"Yo, Steve! Put that shit away, it ain't that serious!"  
  
Ignoring his own teammate, Steve jabbed forward again, ripping Goku's shirt as the golden-eyed boy dodge back in time, eyes assessing as he tried to figure out how to win against a knife.  
  
"Someone grab a hold of him!"  
  
As a friend of Tyrone's moved forward to grab Steve, Goku went low, tackling the boys knees, bringing him to the ground. Rolling as Steve stabbed down, Goku grabbed at the wrist holding the knife. Grappling for control over the weapon, the teenager worked to ignore the pain in his side, his adrenaline pumping, leaving everything else ignored. Dimly he realized the circle had stepped back and he was suddenly pulled bodily off Steve. Struggling for a moment, still involved in the fighting, he stopped when the person he least expected spoke into his ear.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
Eyes widening, he stopped struggling instantly, turning around to see the man who had pulled him off Steve. "Hakkai."  
  
"Hello, Goku." smiling, Hakkai nodded at his young friend. His expression changed however, when he saw the blood on his limbs and clothes. "Ah, look at that. We're going to have to patch you up. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, okay," Surprised to see his old friend, but not questioning the circumstances, he followed the ex-teacher away from the court to the mumblings and sudden questions at Goku's sudden excretion from the situation.  
  
"I don't have a car, I was just going out for a walk. How bad are you hurting? You look pretty bad. What happened?"  
  
"I got tripped and hit the asphalt."  
  
"Is that why you were fighting?"  
  
"Yeah. It's hot, and everyone was sort of aggravated." Goku trailed off. "Steve had a knife."  
  
"I saw. Did he stab you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai turned to face the boy, his face a mixture of worry and concern. "How badly?"  
  
"I rolled away from most of it," Goku said in defense. Pulling his hand away from his side, he allowed Hakkai to inspect it. They had just reached the fence surrounded the basketball courts, and the boy leaned against one of the post, teeth clenching as Hakkai pulled at the shirt sticking to the cut.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice this!" Frowning, the dark haired man looked intensely at Goku. "We should go to the hospital."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not that deep, and I don't want to go there, and Sanzo'll know I was fighting." Upon saying the last part, Goku clammed up, unsure if he was supposed to say the last part.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"The guy who adopted me."  
  
"But isn't it better to make sure you're healed?"  
  
"No! I don't want Sanzo knowing. He'll get all angry and then I'll get grounded."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not supposed to be getting into trouble."  
  
Sighing, Hakkai smiled slightly, moving away from the fence. "I have a friend who has a nightclub not too far from here. My car's there, and I'm sure he has some stuff to bandage you up with."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Your friend is the guy that runs 'Red Flower'?" Impressed, Goku looked stood before the nightclub. His side was really starting to hurt, and his abrasions had become a constant source of aggravation, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of his old teacher.  
  
"Mmhmm. You can call him Gojyo, seeing as you're a friend of mine. I'm sure he won't mind.  
  
"This is a really popular place. That's really tight, Hakkai, that you're friends with this guy!"  
  
Laughing, Hakkai led the teenager around to the back. Ascending the stairs that led to the apartment Gojyo had above the club, he slid the copy of the key the redhead had given him into the lock. Turning it, he pushed the door open, a wave of cool, air conditioned air hitting them in the face.  
  
"Hakkai? Back already?"  
  
"Yes, I found an old friend of mine. He's been in a fight. Would it be too much of an inconvenience to use some of your hydrogen peroxide and bandages and other things along those lines?"  
  
"No, feel free. You know my house is your house."  
  
"Thanks, Gojyo," Smiling, Hakkai turned back to Goku, who was slumping against the wall, though trying to give the impression it was simply because he liked to spend his time against walls, and not necisarily because his stab wound was bothering him that much. "Ah, Goku!" Hakkai's face, easily sliding into one of worry again, "I'm sorry; you look pretty pained. Here, Gojyo's got a guest room over here." Guiding the teenager into a fair size room painted in warm oranges and reds. Pulling him into the accompanying bathroom, Hakkai sat the boy down on the toilet. "Let's get a look at that?" Kneeling beside Goku, he carefully peeled the shirt up, giving him an apologetic smile when the teenager gasped in pain.  
  
"How long have you been out of jail?" Genuinely interested in how his old teacher had managed to get out of prison after such a short time, he decided talking now would help keep his mind off the aggravated pain.  
  
"Oh, two or three years now, I suppose. This is bleeding a lot, but luckily it's not too deep. It should heal in no time at all. I'll go get some antibacterial salve and some bandages. As long as you keep this clean, you shouldn't have any problems, but come and see me next week?"  
  
Laughing, Goku nodded. "Are you a doctor now?"  
  
"Dr. Cho. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Wait right here." Stepping out of the room, Hakkai went on a search for bandages. Watching him go, Goku shifted uncomfortably on the toilet seat. Hakkai hadn't seemed to change much. He smiled a little more frequently, and that was odd, because the smiles weren't real.  
  
Biting his lip, he looked down at the abrasions on his legs. He didn't want to help Sanzo get Hakkai. He was too nice. Who cared if he broke the law? Plenty of people did that, and maybe he deserved to have that chance. He'd had his girlfriend killed. Hakkai had loved her a lot, Goku knew. The teacher had been planning on proposing to her, and had been completely crushed when she'd died.  
  
But he had promised Sanzo, in return for his freedom.  
  
"Here we are, Goku!" Displaying the bandages with a pleasant smile, he knelt beside the boy. "Raise your arms slightly. Good," Still smiling, he applied the aloe salve around the edges. Making sure the wound was clean, he wrapped the bandage around Gou's midriff. Securing the edges tightly with two metal pins, he stood up with an accomplished smile. "Try not to stretch it, and you'll be fine. I really would suggest the hospital though."  
  
"Thanks, Hakkai," Pulling his shirt down, the teenager stood with a slight wince.  
  
"What about your legs? They seem to be hurt pretty badly. And your elbows"  
  
"Eh? It's okay. It's just from falling on the asphalt."  
  
"You should clean it out, though. I'm sure there's some rocks caught in there."  
  
"Yeah, but I can do that when I get back," Goku tried to dismiss himself, stepping towards the bathroom door. Suddenly feeling uneasy, as if spending anymore time in Hakkai's presence would be a betrayal, he had an increasing urge to leave.  
  
"I'm sure Gojyo wouldn't mind if you stayed a little while."  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. Hells, I can make this your own room, if you'd like. You can crash here anytime. After all, a friend of Hakkai's is a friend of mine." Leaning into the doorway, Gojyo gave an easy grin to the pair as he inserted himself into the conversation.  
  
"Thanks!" Grinning, Goku nodded his thanks, despite the growing discomfort. "I should go now, though. I have to make dinner for tonight."  
  
"Eh? You're a cook?" Raising his eyebrows, Gojyo looked curiously at Goku.  
  
"Well, not really. But Sanzo isn't at all, and I'm always so hungry! So."  
  
"Ah, well then. Make sure to come back. Even though you're underage, I'll let you into my club. Just tell my bouncers your name and I'll make sure they know who you are."  
  
"Okay!" Waving as he bound out the door, Goku clambered down the stairs, disappearing into the traffic on the sidewalks almost instantly. Watching him go, Gojyo waited a moment longer before closing the door, trapping the cool air inside.  
  
"Hook, line, and sinker."  
  
END CHAPTER III  
  
Sooo, there's Chapter III! I hope everything turns out all right. My internet has been acting horribly goofy. The campus has all sorts of problems right now. It's crazy depressing.  
  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope to update soon!!  
  
As always, thank you for the reviews!  
  
As for those who don't want Hakkai to be a bad guy.  
  
.I would hardly make things so clear cut! 


	4. In Da Club

A/N: ^^; So sorry to be so long in updating this! College is a lot more time consuming then I thought it'd be! I hardly have time for even reading anymore x.x Thanks for the reviews, though! It's kept me motivated and I'll finish this for you guys, it'll just take a little time! And a BIG thanks to SF who took time out of her busy schedule to beta this! It totally needed it Also.they've been together for at least a month by now. The basketball game was in the summer, and Goku had spent the last few weeks of school when he was first picked up, so they know each other a little better now. For those who thing Goku isn't quite as warmed up to Sanzo as he should be.you have to consider his situation. He doesn't want to betray either Hakkai or Sanzo, and so he's cautious more than anything right now. Disclaimers: As always, not mine!  
CHATPER IV  
  
Not even managing to look up as Goku entered, Sanzo turned his head halfway to the side, away from the evening news. "There's ramen on the stove."  
  
Surprised by this gesture, the boy wandered into the kitchen. He discovered that the ramen had nearly finished and, finding a hot pad, carefully pulled the noodles off. Pouring the soup into two bowls with the full intent of having equal amounts in each, Goku hesitated a moment before looking around somewhat guiltily and tipping a little more to his. After all, he was a growing boy. Goku shoved a bag of chips into his mouth to hold, grabbed the two bowls, and headed back into the den. Handing Sanzo's ramen to him, he sat down tentatively on the couch, at the corner opposite of the cop's. Shifting painfully, he watched the news for a little while. It was the same as always -- crime, potential war Somewhere Else, inflation. The same thing that had been reported in as many ways since there had been news. Unsure of why the cop was so interested in it, Goku stared a few minutes at the TV, absently listening to a harried-looking anchor spell out the most recent disasters. Quickly growing bored, he looked over at Sanzo.  
  
"I played basketball today," Hoping to start some sort of conversation, to waylay the guilt that wouldn't go away, Goku paused, allowing Sanzo to add a comment of his own. Receiving none, he continued along a different tangent, "Do you think we can go grocery shopping soon? We're running low on food, and I'd really like to get some ice cream. School doesn't start for another two months. Why'd you make me go for the last few weeks, anyway? They didn't even make me do anything. It was really hot today, and- " Sanzo scowled at him, breaking the tirade.  
  
"Shutup." Scowling over at the boy, Sanzo finally broke the tirade. Gladdened to get some sort of response, Goku continued on.  
  
"-some of the kids had gotten a fire hydrant open. I didn't actually go in the water, because I was playing basketball. I'm really good! I might be short, (and that's only because I haven't hit my next growth spurt!) but I'm fast, so I'm always picked near the first. Big Jay almost always gets picked last. He's not a bad player, but he's fat. Also, today was so humid! When you get wet on days like today, it might feel good at first, but your clothes get humid too, and then they stick to your skin, which-"  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
This silenced Goku, for Sanzo had never commented on his health or observations before. Goku had begun to believe Sanzo only looked at him to glare, or to locate for when he wanted to hit him with a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And that would be the end of that, because Sanzo never inquired about his personal life and Goku wouldn't volunteer information on this particular subject.  
  
"How?"  
  
Looking over at Sanzo in surprise, he was doubly shocked to see Sanzo looking back, studying him. "I got into a fight."  
  
Sanzo grunted, and Goku thought that was really the end. There was a moment of silence, and then Sanzo spoke again, though the words seemed forced, "How badly were you hurt?"  
  
"Um, I fell." Holding up his forearms to prove this, he continued a little hesitantly. Since when had Sanzo cared about what he did? "And a few bruises from the fight." It would be wise not to mention the knife wound, because then the cop might question how it'd been bandaged, and he would have to lie.or tell the truth. And neither were favorable options, so the unspoken truth was always the best.  
  
"And a knife wound."  
  
Silence.  
  
So Sanzo knew. So then did he know that he went to Hakkai's? That he was betraying him, by not telling?  
  
"You met up with Hakkai."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And then Sanzo smiled. It wasn't a large one, and it wasn't so arrogant as to be a smirk. It was instead, the small, rather pleasant smile of one who was pleased things were going his way. "Good. I've been short on evidence. Cho's so good at covering his tracks. When you feel you're getting close, I'll start wiring you, and this whole case should be wrapped up pretty quickly." Finishing his ramen, Sanzo stood up, flicking off the TV. "Let's go get some ice cream."  
  
"Yeah!" Jumping up at this offer, Goku winced as the movement tore his side.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Accepting this for an answer, Sanzo nodded and headed out, expecting the teen to follow him. Tailing without question, grateful he hadn't suggested the hospital, Goku considered the cop. He wasn't a bad guy, and he had a nice streak, though he worked hard to keep it buried.  
  
He was mean, that was true, but he also seemed.tired.  
  
And it wasn't that hadn't-slept-enough tired. It was the same way that Hakkai was tired.  
  
And Goku hadn't quite figured that out yet.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gojyo stood at the base of the stairs, just inside of the door. Wearing a rather smooth outfit, he felt ready for the night. Idly flipping a coin through his hands, he looked out across his club, a swell of pride filling him. He had raised this by himself. People had offered help along the way, but in the end it was his brainchild, and his actualization.  
  
And this from a guy who'd never had a future.  
  
Dealing mostly in legal ventures, he was careful to cover up his.less legal activities. Hakkai ran some of his business through his club, but he was very discreet about it, and left no tracks.  
  
It helped make their relationship work.  
  
Hakkai was an enigma, Gojyo reflected. Perhaps he was driven by some form of vengeance.yet he lacked the twisted drive that Gojyo had seen in most men of that class.  
  
For any other person, Gojyo would've sworn it was insanity and left it at that.  
  
But Hakkai was different.  
  
And Hakkai, if anyone, could pull this off.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sanzo cast a glance at the boy beside him. He was covered in ice cream. Somehow in the time that he wasn't looking, Goku had smeared it across his face, and then across his hand as he tried to wipe his face clean, and then back on his face as he'd went to take another bite.  
  
He was, quite possibly, one of the most annoying people Sanzo had ever met.  
  
He was loud, hyper, and obnoxious with no manners or decency. But he also lacked the corruption that seemed to be overflowing in everything else, and that was refreshing. Glancing over again, he was surprised to see gold eyes staring back. Instead of flicking away, they held.  
  
The two stayed in the stare down for a few more moments before Goku's eyes flicked away. He seemed almost troubled, and Sanzo was on the edge of giving the matter further thought when a smile erupted on the boys face, wiping away any concerns the cop might've had.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream, Sanzo! You should've gotten more then just vanilla, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's more exciting! Vanilla's only good if you put toppings on it. Especially chocolate syrup!" Goku explained patiently, waving his cone around to accent his point. He'd gotten it past the lip, so there was no longer a problem of it tipping over.  
  
"If I wanted chocolate, I would have gotten chocolate and not chocolate syrup on vanilla."  
  
"No, you're not getting it! It's the -flavor-. Vanilla tastes better with chocolate syrup" (and gummy bears and sprinkles and nuts, Goku tacked on for good measure.) ".because of the way it all mixes together. The ice cream is all soft, and the chocolate is gooey, and it tastes really good together."  
  
"."  
  
"Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can't say anything."  
  
And that was that. Goku finished the rest of his cone, chatting on idly amid grunts or complete lack of attention on Sanzo's part. The two walked back to Sanzo's apartment, with Goku doing a fairly good job of staying close to his guardian as he rambled off stories that the cop listened to with only half an ear.  
  
The rest of the evening passed in silence on Sanzo's part, feeling there was no need for idle chit chat. (Not that there ever was a need, but Goku didn't seem to understand that.) The boy occupied all his time chattering, anyway. It wasn't until Goku had finally retired to his room that Sanzo stopped by, standing at the doorway of the boy's room. Goku, who had been turned on his side looked up as the bright light from the hallway was blocked by the long shadow of Sanzo. Surprised at the appearance, he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"Why do you talk so much?" Sanzo scowled at the boy, expecting some inane answer. The boy seemed full of them, and so he was surprised when the silence after his question stretched, and when Goku did reply, it was in a muted tone.  
  
"Because if there's noise, I don't feel so alone."  
  
Silence.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting that, hadn't been expecting any sort of admission. But Goku was staring back at him, face serious, eyes glowing as they reflected the dim light from the hallway. Feeling uncomfortable, he glared at the boy and spit out a response. "Don't be an idiot. I'm here." And that was that. There was no secret meaning, no subtle message. It was just stupid. Closing the door, leaving it open a crack to let the hall light in, he headed back to the den to turn off the TV and prepare for the night. Not thinking much about what he'd said to Goku, he had failed to catch the change in expression on the boy's face before he had closed the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Leaning back in the chair of his desk, the late afternoon light filtering through the dusty windows, highlighting dust motes that shifted in aggravation every time someone walked past, Sanzo looked over the slip of paper in his hand. He was to meet a new informant in the club "The Red Flower." Clubs weren't a rare request for meetings, though most preferred informants preferred to meet one on one. They were less likely to get caught that way. Either this man was secure in his position, whatever it was, or he was new to the game.  
  
Gojyo? What kind of name was that, anyway? Sighing, Sanzo leaned forward, placing the papers on his desk in aggravation. It was going to be another long night.  
  
* * * *  
  
Arriving in the club, Sanzo took in the dimmed surroundings. The place had just opened, so there weren't many people yet, but it was rapidly filling up. The music playing over the numerous hidden speakers was loud but not to the point of a headache. Interestingly, it wasn't the dull, repetitive beat of some techno song but a jazzy swing tune.  
  
That was a point to the club's favor, anyway. Maybe that music came later, but Sanzo could appreciate the old style swing for now.  
  
Heading to the bar counter where he was supposed to meet his informant, he paused before sliding into one of the stools. The bartender looked up at him. Taken back by the red-hued eyes, the cop found it hard to look away. Blinking, he realized belatedly that they had to be contacts. Feeling foolish, he nodded a greeting at the man.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"Just a Guiness."  
  
"Sure thing." Filling a mug up from the tap, the bartender set the beer before Sanzo. "Ever been to Ireland?" Shooting his eyes up to study the man before him, the cop suddenly became wary.  
  
"Once, in the spring."  
  
"I heard it's nice."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Money up front?"  
  
"Half."  
  
Nodding, Gojyo smiled at the blonde who's face had become even stiffer, if that was possible. Why was this man doing this? It's not like he was in desperate need of money or anything. He was a bartender.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What is Hakkai's deal?"  
  
"He wants-"  
  
"Gojyo!" A new voice interrupted the two, and the bartender shifted his attention to the new arrival. Sighing, aggravated by the interruption, the cop took a drink from his mug.  
  
"Goku!" A smile broke out on Gojyo's features as he recognized the new arrival.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Turning, Sanzo's eyes widened as he saw his charge approaching at a trot. The boy stopped suddenly when his gold eyes locked with violet.  
  
"Sanzo." Managing to croak out his guardian's name, Goku stayed a few feet away, frozen in guilt.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
End Chapter IV Um, I'll try get the next chapter out soon! 


	5. Two of Americaz Most Wanted

Disclaimers: The standard ones! ~sigh~ If only! A/N: Check bottom!  
  
Chapter V  
  
Goku didn't know what to do. He'd been caught red-handed, and he had no excuse or explanation. Gold eyes flicking frantically to Gojyo, hoping for some sort of save, he shifted uneasily. "Sanzo." He couldn't lie, guilt was seeping out of every pore, he knew. He belatedly noticed how the lights were dimming a little more to match the falling of the sun, and the music was changing from the swinging jazz to more modern, popular dance music. He squirmed, staring at some far off red lights that glowed warmly. Abruptly, he wished he were anywhere but here.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The cop's eyes were cool as he repeated the question, drawing Goku's attention back to him.  
  
"I--" Goku faltered. He was about to tell him-he was here to see Hakkai-- when Gojyo intervened suddenly, an easy smile on his face. Leaning in, a towel in his hand, he folded his arms on the counter, his whole being radiating confidence and a certain attitude.  
  
"I've got customers you know, cop. And it only gets busier here, so you can work things out with your boyfriend (isn't that illegal?) later, but right now."  
  
Teeth clenched, Sanzo considered drawing his gun before deciding it would cause entirely too many questions and paperwork. "He is not my boyfriend. He's my charge." Grounding the words out, focusing an intense glare of hatred at his informant, he turned back to Goku. "You and I are going to have a talk later. You better have a good explanation for this. And you.what are you doing letting an underage into your bar?" Turning his attention back to Gojyo, his question was answered with an easy shrug.  
  
"It's not like I gave him anything to drink." Red eyes met violet evenly until Sanzo reluctantly conceded this point, shooting one last glare back to the boy. Watching him until he retreated to a small table, he turned his focus back on Gojyo .  
  
"Cho."  
  
"Right. How much do you know about him?"  
  
"Came home to find his girlfriend killed and he went nuts," Sanzo said evenly, reciting the well-known facts. Cho's case was infamous; never before had the city seen such manslaughter in one night by one person. "He killed the offending gangs, possibly with the help of-" Sanzo cut off suddenly, violet eyes widening slightly as he turned to look back at the boy, suddenly remembering. "It was his high school sweetheart." Interrupting Sanzo's train of thought, Gojyo leaned forward on the bar counter. Sanzo turned back to give Gojyo a quizzical look. "His girlfriend. It was his high school sweetheart." The half-Latino clarified.  
  
"What's his deal now?"  
  
"Nothing, he got his revenge."  
  
"That's bullshit."  
  
"Ey, Gojyo! Can I get some service here?" A young man of slender build leaned on the counter, waving his hand to attract Gojyo's attention.  
  
"Yeah, waddaya want?"  
  
"Gimme a Bud."  
  
"Nah. He's being framed," Gojyo replied as he pulled a mug down from the shelf and filled it with beer from the tap. Taking the man's money and passing over the beer, he returned to the cop, throwing his towel over his shoulder as he swaggered back over.  
  
"You're a fucking waste of my time." Scowling, Sanzo moved to stand up. He'd spent enough time here, and it was obvious this Gojyo was nothing more than a guy hunting for easy money.  
  
"Cool it, and think about it, cop. He killed all the people he wanted to some years ago, and got away with an insanity charge and reduced years. What more could he want?"  
  
"There's too many illegal things going on that trace back to him." Deliberately vague so that the bar owner wouldn't know anything more than he himself did, he continued after a short silence, "If I find that you're an associate." Sanzo trailed off dangerously before turning to grab the boy.. This proved absolutely fruitless. He'd almost reached him when the normal volume of the now crowded club rose. Turning his head to the source of the commotion, the blonde cop groaned at the sight of a fight. Well, it wasn't his problem. He was about to grab the boy and let security deal with it when all hell broke lose. The two fighters had just pulled knives when friends of both went wild, escalating the situation in a matter of seconds. Surveying the scene, Sanzo's eyes were drawn to an open door that had been thrown open. Several guys were hanging out of it, watching the fight with interest and cheering it on. One moved just slightly, and violet eyes narrowed as he caught sight of gambling tables.  
  
Now that wasn't legal. He was going to turn back to Gojyo, when he felt a tug on his arm. "What do you want?" Looking down, he saw Goku.  
  
"We should get outta here."  
  
"I'm going to arrest that bar-"  
  
"Sanzo, I don't think it's a good idea." His eyes were frantic, uncharacteristic of him. Standing still for a moment, chaotic fighting whirling around them, he nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They had almost made it to the door when the fight caught up with them. Without warning, the two were caught up in the middle, and Sanzo caught a strong left hook to the jaw, nearly knocking him over. Staggering, his hand went to his jaw, holding it as he tested to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
Sparing a quick glance at the boy, he nodded at him before turning around and delivering his own hook to the nearest target. Nobody fucking hit him and got away with it. Eyebrows rose as Goku watched the cop enter the fray, the boy grinned and cracked his knuckles. This could be fun.  
  
Dodging a wayward swing at his head, Goku responded with a swift uppercut. Careful not to hit too hard--that had caused problems before-he turned quickly to the next random man. Around him the fight swirled , punches being thrown as alliances were quickly drawn and torn down in a matter of seconds. Sanzo had elbowed a man hard when after getting caught by a wayward hit, hard enough to draw blood, the cop scowled and turned on the man who had gotten him. He was about to draw a gun just as his adversary pulled a knife, but Goku came up behind him, wielding a piece of a bar stool he'd managed to acquire, and bashed it against the side of the man's head, hard enough to knock him away and take him out of commission.  
  
"Don't slack, Sanzo!" Grinning at the cop, the boy turned and brought his makeshift club across another man's back. Watching Goku for a moment, Sanzo noticed all his blows were fairly carefully placed. They were hits that would bruise, but he was staying away from head blows and for the few that actually got in, they were lighter, knocking his opponents down without crushing the skull. Snapping out of his reverie instantly, Sanzo elbowed the jaw of a man who had come up behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two made it back to the apartment more or less in one piece. Sanzo had a cut across his cheek, and Goku was nursing a black eye plus the stab wound that he'd reopened. He was about to edge off to his room to clean up with the blonde caught him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen. Sitting the boy down at the kitchen table, he slid into the chair across from him, his gaze intense. They hadn't turned many lights yet, and both were lit by the muted glowing green from the microwave (had that light always been so bright?) as well as the flickering lights from the city, pale yellows and green from accompanying buildings lighting the room. Goku's face was cast in deep shadows, and he looked particularly guilty. Splaying his hands out on the light yellow wooden table, he studied his fingers, and the well chewed nails.  
  
"I said we were going to talk."  
  
"Sanzo." The boy began weakly, his eyes dropping to the cheap wooden table.  
  
"I've underestimated you, haven't I? You've been betraying me."  
  
"No!" Eyes raising in defiance, the barb hitting a little too close to home, Goku shook his head vehemently.  
  
"You know where Cho is, and what he's up to."  
  
"No, I don't. I only know where he is sometimes, but I don't know what he's up too. I don't think he's doing anything wrong," Goku continued, letting the words pour from him, "He made sure I was okay when I got stabbed, and he's been super nice to me! It's not his fault he killed those people. They deserved it! They killed Kanan!" Declaring this last part, confident now in his justification, he fixed Sanzo with a glare.  
  
"He killed a lot of people, Goku." Violet eyes narrowed, and he scowled at the boy, angry at his childish retort.  
  
"But they weren't even good people!"  
  
"About that night." Abruptly changing his line of attack, Sanzo cast an even gaze at the boy before him. "You were there, weren't you?" It was a fact he had known, vaguely, though he hadn't cared much for the boy's past, and still hadn't looked at his case file.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's the rumor. You were there, with Cho. But no one could ever prove it."  
  
Haunted golden eyes met violet ones, and the two stared silently at one another. The boy had paid his dues ten times over with his stained reputation from that night. "Sanzo." Beginning in a small voice, he shook his head. Though if it was in denial or refusal to talk about it, the cop wasn't sure. A long silence stretched between them before the boy looked back up. "Hey.I'm really hungry."  
  
Any tension between them shattered as Sanzo let out a grunt of almost amused annoyance. Standing, he headed to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. Nearly throwing the food on the table, he turned to go to bed. "Put some ice on that eye, and make sure you don't get blood on the sheets." And with that, he stepped out to go to clean his cut and get to bed.  
  
"Good night, Sanzo!" Calling back cheerfully, his mood immediately lightened, Goku began to dig into the food excitedly. Sanzo nodded in return, and returned to his room, closing the door behind him. He'd just gotten his shirt off when there came a knock on the door. Scowling, he reopened his door and went to where Goku was already opening the door to the apartment.  
  
"Idiot, see who it is-'  
  
"Gojyo!" Goku, who had peered around the door, pulled it open wide after a moment, a grin on his face. The bartender stepped into the apartment, looking slightly out-of-sorts and mussed, a far cry from the cool, collected Gojyo earlier in the evening. Quickly assuming an air of nonchalance, he pulled the door out of Goku's hand, closing it behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Gojyo looked at the cop, an easy grin on his face, but despite his light words, the bar owner was skittish, lacking his normal confidence.  
  
"You're no guest of mine."  
  
"Tch. Touchy. I'm here because of you, anyway. Some cops were called in after that fight you started. I had to get out."  
  
"Hey! We didn't start the fight!" Goku interrupted at this, even as he moved away from the door.  
  
"It didn't occur to you to assume responsibility?" Sanzo asked dryly, piercing Gojyo with a glare. The other man had already moved past the cop and was standing next to the window, peering out of it uneasily.  
  
"Gojyo? Something wrong?" Having recovered some leftovers, he held a plate in his hand and ate off it as he watched the half-Latino.  
  
"I was being followed earlier."  
  
"By who?" Sanzo broke in, going to his window to peer out of it, even though there wasn't much to see from their floor. He automatically began to take on a certain air of professionalism, despite himself.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Why the fuck am I supposed to care if you're being followed?"  
  
"Because you're a cop, Mr. Sanzo. You're supposed to protect me. It's what you do."  
  
"I enforce the law. Like cracking down on those gambling rooms you have," the cop countered easily. Gojyo paused for just a moment before he denied it.  
  
"I don't know what you were talking about."  
  
As the two continued to bitch at one another, Goku quickly lost interest. Settling on the back of the couch as he ate his leftovers, he idly watched world outside their window. Their apartment was pretty far up, so sitting so far away from the window, he couldn't see much below them without being pressed against the window. With the lights off in their own apartment though, it was easy to see into the one across the street. With interest, he noticed movement in the apartment in the building across from their own. The place had been abandoned since Goku had moved in, so it was interesting that someone was finally moving in. As he watched a little longer, however, he noticed it was only one person, and not only were they not carrying anything, but the lights were left off. So was he trying to break in.? But why would you break into an empty apartment?  
  
Eyes widening at the man came to the window and stared directly at Goku, the boy was frozen for a moment as the intruder pulled a gun. "Watch out!" He dove off the couch, hitting the floor moments before a bullet broke through their window and hit the far wall. Gojyo and Sanzo responded instantly to Goku's warning by dropping to the floor. Above them several more shots were fired before everything fell silent. After a moment, Goku could hear movement from where Gojyo and Sanzo must've fallen, relief washing over him.  
  
"Shit! How the hell did they trace me here!?" Gojyo's voice, harassed, but not pained.  
  
"Gojyo?" Goku was sprawled between the couch and the window. The broken glass from the window scattered around him like discarded jewels. He stayed still for a moment, assessing any injuries. Aside from the growing wetness in his stomach indicating that he'd pulled the scab again he was all right. Realizing that he might get some blood on the carpet, he quickly rolled onto his back. The last thing Sanzo would want was a bloody carpet.  
  
"I'm here. Did you get hurt?"  
  
"I'm okay. What about you and Sanzo?"  
  
"I'm good." Gojyo trailed off, and Goku knew that he didn't want to hear what Gojyo had to say next. "But Sanzo's been shot."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well, first I want to thank all my reviewers. You really don't know how much it matters to me that you're all reading this and liking it!  
  
AU's are hard-they've got a deep-rooted bias against them and so most people won't even open the story if they see it's an AU. But you guys did, and you're staying with me. I appreciate you all for sticking with me. ^^  
  
I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I hope you all are still interested! But as always, I want to make sure I have it well done. And so much school! But I promise I'll finish this!  
  
As for 'Hakkai Cho' I know it's sounds kind of weird, but I want to use the Americanized name here,  
  
Okay, everyone! I almost have 50 reviews!! I hope I can make it!  
  
-K.Firefly! 


	6. Feels Good to be a Gangster

Disclaimers: The standard rap. These aren't mine, and they never will be! But maybe one day I'll write characters that'll have fanfictions written for them! How great would that be?  
  
Feels Good to be a Gangster  
Chapter VI  
  
Crawling gingerly over the shattered glass, Goku winced as a sliver embedded itself in his palm. Raising his hand to his face, he spent a moment trying to dig it out. There was a small drop of blood beading on his palm, and Goku knew the moment he pulled the glass out it would bleed more profusely. Managing to pull the shard free after another moment of digging, keeping the glass pinched between his thumb and forefinger, he peered at it before throwing it back to where the other parts of the window were.  
  
Staying low to the floor, just in case the hit man was still in the other apartment, he made his way as quickly as possible over to Gojyo and Sanzo. At news of Sanzo being shot, he'd felt his heart drop, his breathing suddenly becoming restricted and difficult. It had been a brief, but noticeable reaction. Sanzo hadn't made a cry when he'd been shot—did that mean he was already dead?  
  
Eyes closing tightly, Goku clenched his teeth. He'd lost both his parents and had had to spend the last nine years or so in the hell of a social system. His adoption by the cop had freed him from that, and now, only months later, to have him dead? He would have to return to that juvenile center, because nobody wanted him. And he had another two years there.  
  
He couldn't do that. With a certain amount of trepidation, he crawled around the corner of the other couch where the other two were. Gojyo was bent over Sanzo, his face hidden by the fall of streaked black hair.  
  
"Gojyo?" The bar owner turned around, a wry grin on his face. Sanzo's left shirtsleeve was soaked red at his up near the shoulder. The starched white of his shirt only served to highlight the red. What raised Goku's alarm though, was that the man was unconscious. Was there a shot somewhere that he couldn't see?  
  
"Ah, he's okay. It's pretty superficial." Gojyo said, still grinning as he caught Goku's look. "But he hit his head on the table when he went down."  
  
"What?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The world was a painful place to be, particularly in this semi-conscious state. Sanzo's first realization was that his head hurt, a lot. The second was that he was horribly irritated. Clenching his teeth, he warily opened his eyes. Slowly the events of the previous(?) night came back to him, and he scowled. Someone had come after him—or hadn't Gojyo said he was being followed? He'd heard Goku's shout and had reacted instinctively, and just as he was diving to the ground, a bullet had caught him, twisting his body as he fell, and then nothing.  
  
What had happened? Tenderly moving to touch his head, he was surprised by the scraping of something next to the bed. Turning wary eyes to the side, he was surprised to see his charge, sitting expectantly on a chair. Gold eyes lit up immediately as he saw him turn. Dammit, he was in a hospital room.  
  
"Sanzo! You're awake!"  
  
"Fuck, not so loud, idiot!"  
  
"Oh...does your head hurt? Gojyo said you hit it really hard on the table."  
  
"What the hell do you think?" Violet eyes narrowed in irritation. The boy had bags under his eyes, and it was obvious he was tired. Everything about him seemed exhausted—even his normally unruly, wild hair drooped. "When was the last time you slept? You look like hell." Goku looked slightly abashed as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.  
  
"I slept last night." His voice held a note of rebellion, as if accusing the cop to contradict him. Sanzo was doubtful—if he –had- slept, it hadn't been well. A moment of silence passed, and then he shrugged. He wasn't his father; Goku could take care of himself.  
  
It was apparent the boy had been here all day, though. Sanzo was somewhat amazed—he hadn't thought it possible for Goku to stay settled in one place for so long. And there wasn't anyone here to keep him entertained. Had he stayed by his bed the whole time? It was late afternoon; the summer sun was low in the sky. Golden red beams filtered through the window, highlighting each and every dust molecule. They were on a continual move, dancing into the beams and becoming highlighted briefly as they swirled lazily. And then they were gone, other motes replacing them. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost five. You've been out for a while."  
  
"The hospital let you stay here?"  
  
"Gojyo convinced them that maybe it was a good idea." Goku trailed away slightly, eyes focusing on the dust motes. He didn't think Gojyo had set up the gunman, but he wasn't sure. Gojyo was a friend of Hakkai, didn't that make him okay? The bar owner was annoying, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. Stretching in the uncomfortable plastic chair, he bit his bottom lip. Things were getting more confusing.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Uh...he left." Goku shrugged uncertainly. Gojyo had laid low and insisted Goku do the same thing. There had been no more shots, and no pounding on the apartment door, something that Gojyo had been worried about. After they were sure they were safe—at least for now, Gojyo called for the ambulance. He was convinced Sanzo was going to be fine despite Goku's frantic worrying. He had disappeared before the ambulance or police got there. "Some police from the department were checking out your room and the place across the street."  
  
"They find anything?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Sanzo eyed the boy carefully. He wasn't lying, at least not right now. He knew he shouldn't trust the boy, but it was hard not to. He had underestimated him, though. Goku was obviously adept at forming connections. He had found Hakkai and was gaining his trust quickly.  
  
They were both getting pulled into something deep, though. His apartment had been targeted, and it hadn't been whoever had been following Gojyo. Whoever it had been had known about the empty apartment across from his. "Fuck."  
  
"Eh, Sanzo?"  
  
"It was Cho. Cho sent somebody."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hakkai Cho looked down at his desk, his good eye studying the fine wood. Papers were stacked neatly near the edge, and his G5 sat in the middle, the small light on the edge of the screen glowing a soft white as it indicated it was asleep. Gojyo ridiculed the computer. "A Mac? Who uses Macs? They're lame." But it was fast, and virtually resistant to viruses –because- it was a Mac. It also worked well with his 15'' SuperDrive Apple laptop.  
  
"I need to talk with him."  
  
"He probably thinks it was you who shot at him." Gojyo looked across the desk, playing absently with the rubber on the sole of his boot, easily accessible because of his crossed legs. Last night had been close; he could've been shot, too. Hakkai wasn't too happy.  
  
"That's why we need to talk. I can use him against Gyokumen. "  
  
"I hate that fucking bitch." Gojyo scowled. He had run up against her a few times. She was creepy. Nothing about that woman was right, and her slow take over of the West side of the city had pissed Hakkai off to no end. It shouldn't have been possible, but now she and her gangs had control of almost the whole West side. She owned a lot of the police, too, but he had his own fair share, so it was more or less balanced.  
  
"Have you heard about her newest gang leader? And about what she's been doing?"  
  
"Yeah..Kougaiji? And hasn't she been getting in more on the drug business?" Gojyo's eyes shifted momentarily to the black screen of the Apple and he unconsciously grimaced at the machine. Jesus, a Mac?! Hakkai usually had better taste than that.  
  
"He's her half son, or something along those lines. She's gone into business with the Columbians." Hakkai caught Gojyo's grimace, and where his eyes were placed, and decided to ignore it, though his constant smile became a little realer for a moment.  
  
"The hell?" Jesus, was the hell was this woman doing, getting it on with the Columbians for some C? The stuff wasn't as popular as it used to be—this wasn't Miami Vice. But it was still a lucrative business, and she was purportedly good at selling other street drugs.  
  
"Mm. I don't know everything yet, but...her lover, Gyumaoh, is married to some other woman—Kougaiji's mother. Somehow she's coerced him to work for her."  
  
"Is he any good?"  
  
"He's driven."  
  
"So how do you plan on getting that cop? And why do you plan on using him? Why not somebody else?" Gojyo looked across as Hakkai, eyes scrutinizing. It seemed ridiculous to use the man who was after him and to trust him. In return, Hakkai only smiled.  
  
"Because I know who killed his partner."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sanzo, I don't think you're supposed to be leaving..." Goku followed after the cop who had decided he had spent enough time in the hospital. He still had his bandages wrapped around his arm, and more around his head, throwing his golden strands into disarray. Violet eyes narrowing, he shot a glare at the boy.  
  
"I hate this fucking place. I can walk, can't I?" He'd been light headed when he stood, but the doctors had promised that it was a mild concussion and had dealt with it for the most part. He wasn't going to spend another day so the doctors in their white coats could come in and poke and prod him, giving those false smiles and the 'You're doing so well!' comments.  
  
Apparently realizing this, and not arguing too much, Goku grinned. "Can we get some food? I'm really hungry. The food here sucks." Goku was of the notion that all hospital food was for people without teeth, as if all the injured and sick people had somehow lost all their teeth, as well as their sense of taste.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved. We'll take a bus to get back."  
  
"What about your clothes?" Sanzo had slipped out of the bed and was carefully pulling on his pants that had been hanging in a bag on the corner. Slipping his watch on over his wrist, he clasped it and spent a moment staring at his wrist, making sure it was working. Convinced it hadn't been broken, he looked up at Goku.  
  
"I hate those fucking robes. Once size fits none. And I hate hospitals; the damn nurses want you to take your clothes off at the slightest thing. And if you're not awake to do it, they do it for you. Horny bastards, all of them."  
  
"But your nurse was a male..." Goku began uncertainly. His name was Jeff; he had short black hair and light brown eyes. In the day or so that Goku had been sitting beside Sanzo, Jeff had come in at least twice bearing food that wasn't hospital Jell-o.  
  
Sanzo didn't say anything, simply looking up as he pierced Goku with a glare; his hands paused in the middle of tying his shoes. "I didn't need to know that." Sanzo's movements were somewhat stiff and forced, but Goku wasn't going to say anything. Sanzo didn't seem the type of person to listen, and he was pretty sure Sanzo wouldn't take all his clothes back off now.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about a shirt?" They had cut the sleeve off, and then the whole shirt when Sanzo had been brought in. Goku had wondered how Sanzo was supposed to get another shirt.  
  
"You said I had a male nurse, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was he my size?"  
  
"Umm, maybe a little larger."  
  
"Go find him and ask him for his shirt." The cop was sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully prodding at his shoulder. He winced slightly, but overall it wasn't too bad. His pain was still hurting like a bitch, but that wasn't anything that a bottle of aspirin couldn't solve.  
  
"His...shirt?" Rubbing his nose, Goku looked at Sanzo doubtfully. Sanzo pierced him with another glare.  
  
"He wears scrubs, I'm sure he has more then one. I'm not walking out of here without a shirt.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"I'm sure you're familiar with Dr. Nii."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Aww, but Sanzo, I don't want to stay in a here!" They were staying in a hotel room, paid for by the force, until Sanzo's apartment was fixed. The empty room in the building had been searched for evidence, and there were supposedly a few leads.  
  
The hotel was small, with two single beds in one room, tacky artwork on the ceilings, and a TV that had cable and HBO. It was the one improvement over Sanzo's apartment, in Goku's opinion. Sanzo didn't believe in watching much TV besides the news. To his credit, Goku –had- managed to convince Sanzo he needed at least a DVD player.  
  
They had watched "Gladiator" on the first night, and Sanzo had grudgingly admitted he liked it, but only a little bit. Goku was happy with that, Sanzo hadn't bitched at all, and any admission to liking anything at all was a win.  
  
"We won't be here long, so shut up. And get your stuff off that bed. I'm sleeping near the window."  
  
"I thought you learned your lessons about windows."  
  
* * * *  
  
"So tell me about this Nii guy." Gojyo was sprawled across the couch, eyes tinted red by contact lenses peering at his friend. They had moved away from the desk, and Hakkai had situated himself into a comfortable black-leather chair. He was watching the reflection of the white wine he was holding against his pant leg, a yellow, translucent swirl. After a moment he dragged his green eyes up to meet red. Hakkai knew Gojyo knew a little about Nii, but not much. As far as Gojyo was concerned, he was a man not to be messed with.  
  
"You know that Gyokumen is fucking him on the side?"  
  
"And that she's more or less Gyumaoh's official mistress, yeah." Gojyo took a drink from the dark beer he was holding loosely in one hand. Hakkai always offered a drink, and would always take one for himself if any of his guests did. But he never –ever-drank from it, and most people never noticed. Gojyo had, and told him that he didn't need to pretend when it was just the two of them.  
  
Hakkai had smiled and laughed quietly, and that was the only reply Gojyo got on the matter. And every time Gojyo drank a beer, Hakkai was there, holding his wine. Red or white, some of the finest that could be had, and nothing stronger, but he never took a sip.  
  
"Gyokumen thinks she's in charge—she orders her step son to act as a middleman, and she traps him there by threatening his real mother. She's done a commendable job of hiding all this from Gyumaoh, which isn't too hard considering he's never around."  
  
"So what's the catch?"  
  
"Nii's the catch. Gyokumen thinks she's running things and using him, but it's the other way around." Emerald eyes had fallen back to the glass, his gaze unfocused, as he lost himself. Outside there was the sound of screeching wheels and a blaring horn, and then there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering.  
  
"And so what?"  
  
"Nii is our enemy. He's trying to kill Sanzo, and trying to set me up at the same time because I'm a more obvious figure than he. And once I'm gone he has the city."  
  
"Well, shit. You ready for it?"  
  
Hakkai smiled.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: First off, sorry this took so long. This semester has had so much more work then I first thought.  
  
Next, I want to thank my reviewers so much. You guys have really helped me along, you don't even know! Shunkashuutou is a short, four chaptered character introspection I'm doing, and it's dedicated to all of you! (Except for Fall, which is dedicated most especially to Aki, who is the bestest betaer ever!) It's sort of a "Thank you' for staying through with me. I hope you all are not disappointed by this chapter!  
  
Third, a HUGE thanks to Aki, and before that sf. Both of them are so busy and these chapters really look like chickenscratch before they're gotten too. Aki, you don't know how much I love your doing this for me!  
  
So, please review again, everyone! I made this chapter longer for everyone!  
  
Also, super thanks to Iapetus who pointed out the italics error, and to Ravens who's been pushing me to get the next chapter up!  
  
-K. Firefly 


	7. Move, Bizatch, Get outta the Way

Disclaimers: I'll let you know if there's a change in these guys going to me. A/N: (Top of story ones!) Sorry this is so late. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
A Thousand Deaths  
Chapter VII  
  
It was another hot, muggy day. The sidewalk was absolutely scorching without shoes on, and the black street would be suicide if attempted. The trees in the park and in their dirt squares were drooping. The green leaves had faded to an ugly yellow-green. The whole city was stifling in the heat. The air had become near impossible to breathe, and the forecasters were suggesting people stay inside if they could help it. The TV had said it was a code red, and although color-coding was always somewhat vague, the teenagers were using it as the reason they couldn't mow the lawns. (But it was okay to go to the pool.)  
  
So, of course, Sanzo had chosen this day to go out.  
  
Goku didn't actually mind that too much. After spending so much time locked up, any time outside was appreciated. Sanzo had decided to stop in a small, family run market so they could pick up something to drink, and maybe to eat. The door was cracked open—there was no air condition. There was supposed to be, but apparently it was broken. It was supposed to be fixed soon, but the sign that declared this was yellowed and tattered, and Goku had a suspicion that it would never be fixed. Still, the refrigerated food was kept cool. If he pulled one of the glass doors open and stuck his head in next to the frozen pizzas, it cooled him down at least a little.  
  
He had a red basket with worn handles draped over his arm. Sanzo had said he could get what he wanted—but then Sanzo would weed out everything he didn't think the boy needed.  
  
Goku was beginning to think that Sanzo only let him grab his own basket so that he wouldn't follow the cop around the store. That was okay with Goku. Maybe after enough months of getting food and piling it on the counter, Sanzo would eventually break down and buy it all.  
  
It was that eventuality that Goku was waiting for.  
  
At least the food had improved a little in the apartment since Goku had joined. Goku was pretty liberal with what he ate, but even Sanzo's menu appalled him. Mayonnaise? On Ramen? Who did that?  
  
"Hey, kid! Close that door!" The old man who owned the shop had finally caught sight of him, and he was shaking his fist. Pulling out of the freezer, Goku looked at the owner and slowly pulled out. The mugginess instantly hit his face and he grimaced.  
  
Looking around for Sanzo, he saw that the cop was almost finished shopping. Deciding to head to the counter, he toyed with the sunglasses on the rack there. His old hand basket rested wearily on the counter, filled to the brim with various foods—most of them sweets. Finally Sanzo was ready and he headed to the counter, his basket filled with much more 'healthy' food. (Hamburger helpers and boxes of easy ready food, not to mention the dozens of bags of ramen.) Putting his own basket on the counter, he picked through what Goku had gotten and motioned for the boy to put the rest back. He also shot him a look that said "You better not take those glasses, if you know what's good for you."  
  
It was easy to put his food back—he'd gotten it all from the same junk food shelf. The stale wind that blew outside was better then the heavy air in the store, so Goku decided to wait outside for his guardian. It was just as he'd crossed the threshold that he was grabbed by his shirt and swung to hit the brick wall. "Hey! What the—Litouten!" The name came out as a gasp, golden eyes opening impossibly wide. "You."  
  
"I thought it was you, you little brat. I saw you the other day in the bar fight—you saw me too, didn't you?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a free country, isn't it?"  
  
Litouten was huge—a giant man with bulging muscles and cornrowed jet black hair. He was Chinese and something else—Goku had always been sure he was a Chinese/black mix. He was strong, and he knew how to throw a punch. When he went angry he was psycho and both his wife and his kid had been beat more than once. It had been Litouten who had sent his son to the hospital. He was holding the boy tightly now, his collar twisted around his fist as he leered down at Goku. "You fucking made my life hell with the social services. They won't let me have another kid 'cause 'a' you. How the hell am I supposed to make chump money if I can't get any chumps?" Litouten shook the boy again roughly, his brows coming together.  
  
"You're an insane cocksucker! What do you think?!" Goku brought his arms up to shove the larger man away, but Litouten was too much taller than he and had an advantage with reach.  
  
"What'd you say, you little worm?" Litouten lifted the boy up slightly, so that Goku had to stand on his tiptoes. If he could kick just right...  
  
"I said you're insane! And a fucking alcoholic! That's why you don't have any other kids stay with you!" Goku kicked out, catching Litouten in the knee. It was a heavy blow, and the man sank down slightly. To Goku's dismay though, the grip didn't loosen. Black eyes narrowed dangerously, and the air was forced out of Goku's lungs as a heavy fist was thrown into his stomach. Goddammit, if only he could break free!  
  
Litouten brought his fist back for another blow, his lips twisted in a dark grin.  
  
"Hit him again and I'll arrest you."  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned, widening at the sight of Sanzo. The cop was standing at the door, eyes narrowed. He had dropped the bags at the entrance and his gun was drawn, held firmly in his hands as he pointed it as Litouten.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm a cop. Let him go." His tone was tough, unwavering. There was a long moment where no one spoke. Slowly Litouten dropped the boy, letting his large fingers untwist from the fabric of his shirt. Goku immediately pushed the large man, sneering at him.  
  
"No reason to get your panties up in a bunch, cop. I was just saying 'hi' to my old 'son'. He's a little trouble maker, you better keep your eyes on him." Litouten brushed his against each other, as if wiping off the cells that had touched Goku. "He's a little fuck. Anyway...cop....got any ID or anything? So I know you're not pullin my chain?"  
  
"Get the hell outta here." Sanzo motioned with his gun, still held at ready in his extended arms, his voice cold as he refused to answer Litouten's question. Goku knew his arm still had to hurt, and was impressed how his stance never wavered. Despite the heat he had hardly broken a sweat.  
  
Goku wordlessly grabbed the bags, resting just inside the store doors. The pair began the long trek back towards the renovated apartment. (Which really wasn't so far, but in this heat and humidity everything seemed to be at least five miles away.) The boy was silent for a long time. The sound of the city roared around them, weary and worn under the heat. They had both gotten sweat stains around their necks before Goku finally spoke. He was looking straight ahead, and when Sanzo looked down at him, he saw the boy wasn't in this world at all, his golden eyes distanced and unfocused.  
  
"After my parents died, I was put in the social services. The first family was with that guy—Litouten. He had a wife and a kid, Nataku. Nataku was about my age, and I really liked him. We were best friends, and he was a brother to me." There words came out slow, like he was thinking about each one before he said it. Sanzo got the distinct feeling that Goku had never told anybody this before.  
  
"Litouten was an alcoholic—he drank almost every night. He went to bars all the time, and he would get really mean. Later he would say 'I'm sorry' and 'I won't do it again.' But...  
  
"They fought over me a lot, 'cause he wanted more foster kids. The state pays families to take us out of their hands, you know. She wanted to do more for me, he just wanted to get more kids, and just give me hand-me- downs and stuff. They were thinking about adopting me for a while, 'cause I have a lot of money or something when I turn eighteen. He wanted a shot at that. And then...one day he was really drunk and they got into another argument.  
  
"He hit her, and then again... and she was screaming. And then Nataku tried to pull him off her, and Litouten whirled around and hit him—it wasn't supposed to be hard. But Nataku fell back, cracking his head on the counter before he hit the floor. He's been in a coma ever since. I was out, and all this had happened by the time I got back." Goku finished the story slowly, his queer gold eyes still unfocused. There was a long stretch of silence. The only sound was the rustle of plastic, and a quiet thud every time the bag hit Goku's moving legs. Finally the boy looked up, and their eyes met.  
  
"He was in jail for a little while, and the state won't let him foster any more kids." Goku broke into a slight, almost helpless smile. Sanzo realized he didn't like the look. It didn't suit him at all. He also realized, somewhat belatedly, that there had grown to be a certain amount of trust between them. This was the first time Goku had mentioned his past.  
  
"Well, he's out now."  
  
"Going somewhere, Hakkai?"  
  
"Just a little trip to make my non-guilty plea. You're welcome to come, of course."  
  
"To the cop's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I won't miss this for the world." Grinning, the Half-Latino crossed around the front of the car and pulled the door open.  
  
Hakkai had a dark green Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG. It was a smooth, fast machine with a lot of power beneath the hood. Gojyo knew Hakkai had done a fair amount of modifications, though he didn't know to what extent. The windows were tinted past the regulated 35% visibility.  
  
But it's not like the cops ever stopped him.  
  
Watching Hakkai pull into the street smoothly, Gojyo grabbed his sunglasses from the glove department. Leaning forward, he cranked up the air. It was too damn hot, and if you had an AC as sweet as the one in the Benz, then it'd be a waste not to use it.  
  
"It's fucking hot." Gojyo sighed, leaning back in the leather seat.  
  
"Yes, it is." Hakkai leaned back, one hand on the wheel, the other fiddling with the stereo. The CD player in the back rotated, and Gojyo cringed as the music started to play.  
  
"God, Hakkai, what is this?"  
  
"Andrea Bocelli singing "Madame Butterfly. I like his tenor a lot—he's a little bad at phrasing, but he sings so emphatically." Hakkai commented without looking over at his friend, smoothly accelerating as he sped up from a turn.  
  
"You're a nut. Don't you have any Rap? Or Jazz, at least?" For being a 'good' friend, they had a lot of differences. There was that damn Apple, and now opera. A cultured crime lord, who knew?  
  
"Of course, Gojyo. You've managed to convince me that Jazz keeps the world moving. Because it don't mean a thing—"  
  
"--If you don't got that swing!" Gojyo finished, and the two broke into chuckles. After a moment they quieted down, and Gojyo noticed that despite Hakkai's agreement on the matter of jazz, that opera stuff was blaring. Narrowing contact red eyes, Gojyo threw Hakkai a look.  
  
"Hakkai—"  
  
"Ah! We're almost here." Hakkai tapped his hand on the wheel to accentuate the fact they had almost arrived. It also effectively cut the half Latino off. Bowing out of the fight, Gojyo watched the rest of the city pass by. He was loath to climb out of the car. The heat was radiating off the pavement, causing the air around them to waver and melt.  
  
"He better have air conditioning..."  
  
Sanzo was putting away they food they bought; Goku trying to do the same. Although almost every item he picked up was quickly opened and at least partially devoured. Finally the cop assigned him the job of putting away food that had to be cooked before eaten. He wasn't sure if this would work, but gnawing on raw beef would probably slow the boy down. The pantry and fridge were empty enough as it was, without Goku's help.  
  
Since Goku's story, the boy had been quieter. It was apparent he hadn't brought the subject up much before, if ever. The cop found he was curious, despite himself. He still had the boy's record, an inch thick, sitting in the drawer of his desk at work. But he felt that was cheating, and wasn't going to go that way.  
  
Besides, it wasn't like he cared.  
  
A knock at the door stopped the unpacking, and the two looked at one another, surprised. Sanzo motioned for Goku to be quiet as he silently picking his gun up from where it was resting on the bland white counter. He never had visitors, besides his damn aunt. And he couldn't help but admit to a little paranoia, since the recent assassination attempt. (There was still some question if the gunner had been following Gojyo, but it didn't quite add up.) Sanzo motioned for Goku to open the door.  
  
"Hello-? Hakkai!" Goku threw the door open and broke into a smile, only to have it falter almost immediately. "Ah...what are you doing here? Hi, Gojyo!" Goku threw a look back at Sanzo. The cop had already assumed Goku had gotten chummy so that he could learn more about him, but the whole situation still made the boy feel anxious.  
  
"Hakkai Cho?!" Sanzo's eyes widened in disbelief—the man he'd been after for months here, at his door! He thumbed the safety, his muscles tense as he held the gun up. This was almost too good to be true.  
  
Except...  
  
Except he still had absolutely no evidence he could pin on the crime lord. And so, here was the man he had been after, and he was unable to touch him.  
  
"Ah! Officer Genjo! How nice to finally meet in person." The man invited himself in, a pleasant smile on his face. "You may call me Hakkai. I've become aware that there are quite a few misunderstandings I must clean up. Now, now, don't finger the trigger like that. It wasn't a threat. In fact, that's what I'm here about."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He was angry. He could do absolutely nothing unless the man gave him reason to. Violet eyes shifted to the half Latino behind Hakkai. "And you! You're in fucking cahoots with him, you tried to trick me!"  
  
"Heya, copper. There was no 'trying' about it, I think." Gojyo grinned easily, stepping in after Hakkai and pressing his hand down hard on Goku's head, ruffling his hair. More than a little confused at exactly what he should do, Goku closed the door behind the pair.  
  
"Would you guys like something to eat?" There was definite tension in the air, and Goku had decided that the best way to fix this was to offer food. Food to seem to fit most problems, so there was no reason it shouldn't work here.  
  
"No, but if you have something to drink, that would be great." Gojyo made himself at home, walking in and immediately plopping down on the couch. Hakkai chose the far end of the same couch. Settling into the worn cushions, the green eyed man looked up at Sanzo.  
  
"Won't you take a seat? We have serious matters to discuss. Goku, I'll have water, please." The crime lord said this all in a smooth, clear voice, and Sanzo was able to appreciate the calming quality of it. He wouldn't let his defenses down around this man, though. And maybe having Cho here wasn't so bad—he could press for weaknesses. Silently, Sanzo allowed himself to sink into the recliner that was from the same set as the couch.  
  
Goku came in with the drinks, setting a glass of ice water before Hakkai. He handed a glass of tea to the other two, and moved to sit on the armrest of Sanzo's chair. He had just about made himself comfortable when the man pushed him off with a scowl. Glaring back, Goku settled for the footrest, dragging it to the side of the chair.  
  
"I am sure you are aware of the gang activity in the West side of the city. It hasn't built to much yet, but it will." Hakkai cut to the chase as soon as he had taken a sip from the water, his eyes studying Sanzo.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It is about to get much, much worse. The people running that side of the city are after me, and they've been trying to set me up. Almost all the crimes you want to pin on me were actually orchestrations on their part."  
  
"Well, they did hell of a good job." Sanzo spat out, his eyes dark. It was obvious he didn't believe anything Hakkai was saying.  
  
"Haha, well I'm not completely innocent, of course. But I'm hardly the crime lord you make me out to be. In any case, I think it would be wise if we worked together to root out the problem here." Hakkai's first tactic was bluntness—it seemed the quality Sanzo worked best with.  
  
"That's not my precinct."  
  
"Your aunt is the commissioner, I'm sure she can work something for you. Besides, it's not like the police on that side belong to the city anymore than the police on this side do."  
  
Sanzo scowled at Hakkai. It was no secret that the city's police force was painfully corrupt. Half of the drug deals that went down were with cops. Most of them turned a blind eye to the crime in the city—as long as too many people weren't dying, there was no reason to bother with it. Sure, they made their rounds but they all had the annoying habit of glossing almost everything that happened. It was also why he hadn't gotten very far on Hakkai. It was hard to work alone.  
  
"And," Hakkai continued, about to throw down the trump, "if you help me, I can help find the man who murdered your partner."  
  
The room fell silent, and Sanzo looked sharply at Hakkai, violet eyes piercing into green, searching for some sort of truth or answer. "Do you know who it is?" Sanzo's tone was level, leaving no room for argument. Hakkai simply shrugged.  
  
"I've heard rumors."  
  
There was a long pause and finally Sanzo spoke. "Fighting crime is my job, anyway. So I'll just be doing my work."  
  
"Exactly. Then we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah. For my partner's killer."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Hi, everyone! Sorry this has taken so long. I made it longer, as an apology for the delay. This last semester was pretty hard, and then I had finals! BUT I the year is over, and I am once again free to write!  
  
I hope this chapter lives up to all of your expectations. You can see everyone is finally together, and things are really about to get rolling.  
  
I want to thank Scarby, for betaing this story. Thanks Aki for all the other editing! And to Anthey for answering questions concerning cop questions. AND you guys, thanks so much for reviewing. I feel like I've let you down in being so late. Well! Don't give up, this story isn't finished, or forgotten about, by any means!  
  
Also, Mayonnaise with Ramen, soggy rice crackers, and flat sodas are Sanzo's favorite foods, according to Minekura-san. 


	8. Poppin' Them Thangs

A Thousand Deaths

Chapter VIII

Poppin' Them Thangs

Disclaimer: This whole crew belongs to Minekura Kazuya, and I've taken extreme liberties. Woo!

Hope you enjoy!

The city had been weighted down in heat for over a week with no respite. The summer had been unusually hot anyway, but the past week had met new records. The temperatures were near or above a hundred every day. And that was without the humidity.

Goku absolutely despised this weather. It was no fun to go outside, and it was no fun to stay indoors. Daytime television was, as it always would be, trashy soap and idiotic cartoons. With Sanzo at work, Goku found himself at his least favorable refuge from the heat.

The city pool.

Goku was notorious among the lifeguards. 'Don't run!' 'Don't dive there!' and a barrage of other orders always trailed after him wherever he was on the deck. Goku though it was ridiculous; he knew how to run without falling, and how to dive, regardless of the depth. Standing outside the chain link fence, fingers intertwined with the metal, the boy watched the other kids of the city play and splash. It wasn't much fun to play alone in the water, but he hadn't made friends with any of the kids yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Standing in his orange swim trunks, clutching the Hawaiian patterned towel, Goku wondered if there wasn't something else he could be doing.

The decision was made for him when there was a shrill whistle from the guards. "Pool closed!" Boos and screams of disproval filled the air, and the lifeguard climbing off her chair glared at the kids still in the pool. "Just saw lightning. So get out."

Distinctly Italian music poured from the hidden speakers secreted in the corners of the restaurant. Unobtrusive and unassuming, the Italian restaurant had become one of his favorites, and so when he had 'happened' to run across Sanzo on the street, he had invited him and his charge to the place. Settled in a booth in the corner, Sanzo had demanded to be on the end. He was uncomfortable and pissed.

"So what exactly is the relationship between you and Goku?" Sanzo met Hakkai's eyes and locked. Hakkai was holding a glass of wine, the amber liquid sloshing gently within the confines of the crystal. Gojyo, who knew when to speak, and when not to took another bite of lasagna. Goku, who didn't have quite the same skill, but had nothing he could say, also stayed silent. Gojyo could tell the boy had begun to pay attention to the conversation by the way there had been a slight pause in the speed at which he shoveled food into his mouth. It was a speed Gojyo was almost impressed by, though once golden eyes began to focus on his lasagna; Gojyo pulled the plate closer to himself.

"Don't you think about it, Monkey." Gold eyes flickered from the food to Gojyo's face, a look of guilt flashing across his features, though the expression quickly fell into a scowl.

"I'm not a monkey." The boy grumbled. He still had food on his plate but he stopped eating for a moment so he could gulp the milk that had been provided.

"I used to be his teacher." Hakkai said calmly, over the mutterings of Gojyo and Goku. Sanzo sputtered, quickly setting down his beer. That was not the response he had expected.

"Litouten sent me to the school along with Nataku."

"Mm. Although Goku has had many foster homes, for most of it—at least in the early years—he was able to go to the same school." Hakkai took a bite of his chicken fettuccini. To Sanzo, Hakkai's actions were so infuriatingly calm and methodical that they were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Is that all there is?"

"Ah, well, in a nut shell." Hakkai smiled genially at the cop. Sanzo, in return, scowled back. He did not miss that Goku had actually stopped eating to look up at Hakkai. Silence fell over the table, tensed for the next question. They all expected Sanzo to ask if Goku had been with Hakkai on that night. In preparation for a question Goku didn't want to answer, the boy was staring intensely at his food. Hakkai had resumed eating his fettuccini in his very neat manner, accepting everything with his carefree, fake smile. Gojyo tried his best to look uninterested, but failed miserably.

"What did you teach?" Is what Sanzo asked instead.

"History." Hakkai replied, not missing a beat. "Your police force is corrupt."

Sanzo, who had been prepared to fire off questions in an interrogation-like manner, stopped with a look of surprise on his face. He managed to cover the emotion, but it was too late. "They're pigs and bastards." Sanzo agreed. Gojyo and Goku looked at the cop, surprised and puzzled that he had spoken so frankly. "But as long as they don't interfere, I don't care."

"You know, everyone you're after owns a part of the force."

"I'm only after you."

Hakkai smiled, an act that caused Sanzo's scowl to deepen. "Officer, you need to open your eyes and look around you." It was perhaps the most direct exchange Sanzo had had yet with Hakkai. The cop was about to reply, when Hakkai continued. "Half your force is composed of corrupted brutes, the other are naïve innocents. You've alienated everyone within your precinct, and you never replaced your partner. You're just a homicide cop with a quest for vengeance and a vigilante attitude.

"A woman by the name of Gyokumen is bringing drugs to the city, and she's promoting a new drug that will earn her millions. I have the means with which to defeat her—"

"If I accept your money or your co-operation, I'm no better than the rest of the force."

"—And it was her lover who murdered your partner."

Sanzo fell silent and stared across at Hakkai, violet eyes flashing. Goku was studying his guardian intently. He hadn't known for sure that Sanzo's partner was dead, though he had guessed as much.

Sanzo had tried for years to find his partner's murderer but every lead had come to a dead end. The case was still open, and maybe Sanzo would have gotten a little further, had he not ostracized the whole of the police force. As it was, there was very little sympathy, and Sanzo's querulous nature had made the Cho case just as difficult. The cop opened his mouth, ready to finally speak, but his words were covered up by the loud retort of a gunshot.

Sanzo's gun was out and pointed at the would-be assassin before the hit man had a chance to move. The tip of Hakkai's right ear was tinged red and welling with blood that slowly dripped down his earlobe. The wall behind him crumbled plaster, tiny white pieces falling to hit his shoulder.

Sanzo's violet eyes were narrowed dangerously, his gun focused unwaveringly on the target.

Trained in Sanzo's line of fire was the woman who had posed as their waitress. Fine black hair so dark it shone blue and purple hung over her shoulders, tied in place by a knot high on her head. Thin, delicate hands clutched a standard Saturday night special, and it was because of poor aim of this weapon that Hakkai was still alive.

"Who're you?" Hakkai's voice was dangerously low. A small smile graced his face, and even Goku had to admit that the combination of the two was frightening. The posing waitress floundered—she had lost her moment, and this was not the way she expected someone who had almost died to act.

"Y-yaone." She had totally botched her mission. Could she do nothing correctly? Berating herself, Yaone tightened her finger on the trigger; the cop would kill her, but she could get Hakkai this time, too. She wouldn't miss again.

"Ah, ah, little missy. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man with red streaked hair drew her attention to him. Her large eyes flickered to his face, and then down to where he was pointing with one hand. His other hand was hidden under the table, and there was just enough light that she could catch the glint of light off a long black barrel.

"Yaone!" The door of the nearly abandoned door was thrown open and a young man with bright red hair and three scars on his cheek stood there, a handgun held up and pointed towards the four at the table. The newcomer stepped to the side, and another, larger man stepped in. The stranger was huge, his arms hardened and structured; the muscles stood out prominently on his already large frame. His nose was slightly crooked, indicating more than one broken nose in his past. There was a scar across the bridge, and dark eyes stared out the four. His gun was also up, trained on Hakkai.

"Mr. Kougaiji!" Large eyes had flickered over to them, training back on the group at the table just as quickly.

"I told you not to come here!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I was sure I could take out Cho Hakkai without any hassle on your part!" Yaone's face was strained; thin beads of sweat had broken out and slowly slid down her forehead.

"At risk of your own life! You were outnumbered, Yaone!" The anger was clear in his voice, but just underlying was the pain of one who had been worried. Once he fell silent, there were no other words. Yaone had nothing to say in rebuttal, and Kougaiji and the other stranger both had their guns still trained on their respective targets.

"Ah, gentlemen, it seems we've reached a draw." Hakkai smiled apologetically. Somewhere in this confusion he had slipped out his KAHR K9 40. cal, and had it pointed at Kougaiji, who's gun was trained on Sanzo. The cop had his gun focused on the tall stranger, whom in turn had focused the barrel of his weapon on Gojyo, who still had his aim on Yaone.

Goku, finding himself free of staring down the barrels of all the guns scowled at the new arrivals. "Who're you guys?"

"That's Kougaiji and his Posse." Hakkai answered, his gaze unwavering. Kougaiji could see the steel in his eyes that betrayed his benign façade. "Now Kougaiji, since we're both more or less incapacitated—though may I remind you we have one up on you—I wonder if you would be so kind to answer some questions? Particularly: What are you doing on this side of the city?"

"I'm here for Yaone." The redhead's eyes were still narrowed, and he shifted his weight. He knew it wasn't the exact answer, and knew that Hakkai knew it, too.

"You should keep better track of your assassins, Kou." Gojyo chimed in, grinning. Kougaiji's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed again. He shouldn't be surprised that Hakkai had found out about his group, and then passed the information on. Clenching his teeth, he felt a muscle twitch. His muscles had begun to complain for holding the tense position. Coupled with the stress that the situation was causing, his body was beginning to let its discomfort known.

"Let's fight." Six pairs of eyes turned in surprise to Goku. He had been sitting quietly in the booth, his boredom growing. He figured that if they were going to shoot, they would've already done it, so now they would only talk, and that was tedious.

"They're outnumbered." But Goku wasn't listening. He slid out of the booth, the sticky pleather sticking to his legs a little.

"Just one on one, then. I beat you, Kougaiji, and you have to tell Hakkai and Sanzo everything they want to know." Goku was a solid fighter. He had years of experience, and he was itching for a chance to make himself finally useful. Kougaiji looked the boy over and scoffed.

"You're just a kid."

"I'm Goku." The boy returned. His opponent's eyes widened, and he glanced over to Hakkai. He had heard the stories, and wasn't sure what exactly was urban legend, and what was truth. Hakkai returned his gaze evenly, giving nothing away.

"Goku, huh? If I win, you all come with me and you answer _my_ questions." This could be it. Kougaiji knew Hakkai was Gyokumen's biggest obstacle, and that his people were fucking with Gyokumen's drug dealers. The number of murders had skyrocketed in the past number of months. If he took Hakkai out, he would finally be able to stop working for Gyokumen.

"Deal." Goku smirked. He hadn't had a good fight in a while, and felt his heart begin to beat faster in excited anticipation.

"Terms?"

"No weapons, no cheap shots."

"Let's do this."

Goku came flying at Kougaiji before the older man even had a chance to react. He threw his arms up in defense, just in time to block the follow-up kick. So he wanted to be Jet Li? That was fine. Kougaiji knew martial arts: among his friends in high school, it had been the 'cool' thing to take classes in. Successfully blocking the attack, Goku fell away and the two spent a moment assessing each other. Goku grinned—this would be fun. Not many people in the city knew how to fight using martial arts, so this would actually be a challenge.

Kougaiji made the next move, attempting to land a kick to the side of Goku's head. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the boy dodged away. There was just one pause before they quit testing and were fighting in earnest. In a flurry of controlled kicks and punches, for a long time they tried to wear one another down, with no hits landing. Goku got the first blow, his punch breaking through Kougaiji's defense and connecting solidly with the side of his face. Kou staggered back, his eyes filling with rage.

"First blood." Hakkai murmured quietly. Gojyo nodded beside him, his red contact eyes following the fight.

"He's good."

"He is." Hakkai agreed.

Kougaiji grunted in pain as a kick connected solidly with his chest, pushing him back several feet and hurting like hell. Doku stepped forward, looking to Kou questioningly. The redhead shook his head. It was infuriating. The boy was too fast, and he wasn't even taking the fight seriously. So the rumors he had heard were true.

"Come on, Mr. Kougaiji." Yaone whispered under her breath from where she stood beside the bodyguard. They both watched the fight intensely. They had never seen Kougaiji bested in a fight. Moving forward quickly, Kougaiji began a combination of punches. Blocking the first several, Goku found that he couldn't find an opening. Remaining on the defensive, he was caught suddenly by a hard blow to his teeth. Goku's head snapped to the side. Kougaiji recoiled briefly. He had cut his knuckles against Goku's teeth. Shit, he hadn't meant to hit him in the mouth. He didn't allow the boy a chance to recover however, and was on him again within a moment. They were both managing to get more hits in, but nothing debilitating.

Goku moved in close, throwing his fist into Kougaiji's stomach. Wincing, the man doubled over as the air was forced out of his lungs. Heaving as he tried to breathe, he raised eyes filled with fury to regard the boy. As he was about to resume the fight, he froze. The whine of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Mr. Kougaiji, we have to leave!" Yaone's voice was desperate. Beside her, Doku tensed. He had a rap sheet several pages long, and they were out of Gokyuman's jurisdiction. Kougaiji broke away and looked to the others. He knew the other two would serve time if they were caught, and he nodded.

"Let's roll." He threw a look back to Goku. "We'll finish this late."

As the group of three exited, Goku threw a nervous look back to Sanzo. The cop had slid out of the booth and was standing. "I may have agreed to work with you, Cho, but I won't risk my position in the force." Nodding to Goku, he turned and headed toward the back door where he had parked his old Honda. The two quickly climbed in, and disappeared into the traffic.

Hakkai looked over at Gojyo. The sirens had grown disturbingly close. "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah, the game's over, anyway." The two stood and made their way to the door. By the time they had slid into the seats of Gojyo's black Camaro—a smooth machine that Gojyo had sent hundreds of hours souping up. Gojyo and Hakkai watched for a moment as the police cars pulled in front of the restaurant. Gojyo slowly eased out of the parking space.

"Looks like Gyokumen's starting to play for keeps."

The woman arched back into the body behind her as the hand fondled her breasts. Letting out a soft moan of pleasure, she closed her eyes. Allowing the groping to continue, she finally pulled away. She was in a good mood. A new shipment had arrived this afternoon, and Kougaiji had finally begun to make his move. She didn't have much faith in him, but she knew he would fight hard, as long as she dangled his mother's health over his head. Behind her she heard a chuckle, and she felt her lovers erection rub against her back, signifying his intention.

Smiling predatorily, she turned and mounted him. Today had been a good day.

When they got back to the apartment, Sanzo slammed the door shut. Goku turned in surprise. The boy was still absolutely glowing from the fight. He had been impressed by Kougaiji's strength, and although he knew the other had been much more serious than he was, he had had fun.

"That was too close." Sanzo muttered with a scowl. He was being pulled into something that went deeper than he thought. He had always known about the corruption in his city, but he hadn't known it had run this deep. Now he had become what he hated—he was cavorting with the enemy to meet his own ends.

But then again, no one in his force had put forth the effort to help find his partner's murderer, and he had been searching by himself for years.

"Why is Sanzo useful, anyway?" As Gojyo drove—slightly exceeding the speed limit—his red eyes surveyed the road in front of him, his mind quickly strategizing the cars in front of him, which lane he should switch to, calculating the space and figuring if he could slide in the gap between cars.

"He's the coldest, most logical man on the force. His aunt is the commissioner. If we have him on our side, we'll have the entire police force. Gokyumen won't be left with anything."

"And?" Gojyo pressure, knowing there was something else. He slammed on his brakes as the driver in front of him tapped his brakes, in an effort to get Gojyo to back off his tail. Muttering curses at the driver, the half Latino switched lanes and sped past.

"And because I know what it's like to lose someone important."

Gojyo quirked an eyebrow at the sudden sentimentality.

After Sanzo had gone to bed, Goku found that he still couldn't sleep. Staring up at the ceiling and trying to count to one hundred hadn't helped. It had been a trick his father had taught him a long time ago.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." Large golden eyes looked up at his father beseechingly. Night had only just fallen, and fireflies played just outside his window, beckoning for him to come and collect them all. He had caught a jar full the night before, and after watching them crawl around in the jar, Goku had thought it genius to let them out in his room. His father had not shared this enthusiasm, however, and made his son spend the morning finding the carcasses of the bugs so he could throw them away.

On second thought, maybe he didn't feel like catching them tonight.

But anyway, he couldn't go to sleep. There was just too much to do.

"Count to one hundred." His father said with a smile.

"I've tried counting sheep."

"Not sheep. Just count. You'll bore yourself to sleep." His father's grin had broadened, and he chuckled as he stood. Goku moved his feet into the warm space his father's body had left. He was a little dubious about the idea; still, he would give it a shot.

He was extremely surprised when he woke in the morning to find that the trick had worked.

A ghostly reflection stared back at him, even as he tried to look past it so he could focus on the city beyond. The night had finally cooled to a manageable level, and Goku pulled the window open, his doppelganger abruptly disappearing.

A cool summer wind played through his hair, and Goku rested his arm on windowsill.

End Chapter VIII!

Wow, aren't we proud of me?! I know it took a while to get this out, and I apologize profusely. I finished this chapter back in October, but took a while in getting it to my beta.

Speaking of which, thanks to mah boo Aki who helped with all the editing! As always, she pulled through magnificently.

I hope I still have a few readers left. Better late then never, ay? Just know I'm not giving up!


	9. Gotta Make it to Heaven

A Thousand Deaths Ch IX

Dedicated to Seimei

Kougaiji held the punching bag as Dokugakuji attacked it in a series of hits. After a repetition of heavy punches, Dokugakuji broke away, allowing himself a breather. Kougaiji took the opportunity to release the bag. Holding it steady was hard work.

"Doku, got a question for you."

"Shoot." Dokugakuji replied as he rolled his shoulders.

"That guy in the Italian place—the one with red hair…"

"What about him?"

"He looked a little familiar. Have we seen him before?" The presence of the redhead had been bothering Kougaiji for a few days now, and Kou couldn't shake the distinct feeling that he had met the redhead before. Dokugakuji averted his eyes. He pretended to think about it but as Kougaiji watched him, he had the feeling his bodyguard was hiding something.

"Never seen him before." Doku said with a shrug, and Kougaiji knew it was only the half-truth.

Summer had finally come to a close, at least as far as Goku was concerned. He was back in school, so, despite what the calendar might say, summer was over and hell had begun.

Hell took the form of a heat wave in September. The relentless sun beat against the old brick building, warming it up and baking the residents inside. The students had stripped themselves down as much as they could. In the classrooms, half of the class slumped over their desks, staring unseeingly ahead while the other half found refuge in sleep. Goku, who hated school on the best of days, had made a pillow of his arms, and stared out the window as his chemistry teacher, a strict man with a stick in his ass and sweat stains under his arms, carefully explained the different measurements of temperature.

"Goku!" His head snapped up immediately, golden eyes immediately examining the board.

"Yes, Mr. Sringle?"

"Were you paying attention?"

"Yeah."

"What's 100 celsius in Calvin?" Several students turned to look at Goku, counting themselves lucky that they had not been singled out.Tapping his pencil against the desk, tongue in cheek, Goku looked to his classmates for a whispered answer, or, if he was very lucky, a psychic one.

"Well?" The teacher pressed.

Help was not forthcoming, as Goku mostly met blank stares. The boy shrugged a little sullenly, scowling as the teacher nodded smugly, knowing he had won this one. Mr. Sringle turned back and continued scrawling across the board. Goku glared bolts into his teacher's back before propping his head up in his hand, his jaw hanging slack as he tried to maintain some semblance of interest. Goku felt a kid poke him from behind. Shifting in the chair, Goku eyed the other kid "Here." The boy whispered, shoving a crumpled ball into Goku's hand. Goku flashed a grin, and in one swift movement, stuck it in his mouth, sucked on it, and chucked it at the board. It landed with a _thuck_ next to the equation on how to convert Farenheit to Celsius.

"Who threw that!" Mr. Ringle turned, his face already red in fury. The class was dead silent. When Mr. Ringle's eyes met Goku's, the boy looked innocently around the room. "Mr. Son!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you throw that?"

"No!" Goku denied, his eyes widening as if appalled at even being accused of such a thing. Dark eyes clashed with gold. Finally the teacher's eyes slid away, focusing briefly on each of the known troublemakers. Finding nothing he could claim as evidence, Sringle glowered. He silently admitted defeat as he reached into his desk and pulled out his tissues. Grabbing a bunch, he used them to pull the spitball from the board and threw it into the trashcan next to the desk. Goku grinned, throwing a look back at the boy behind him. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

Gojyo leaned on the counter, pouring a Three Mile Isle for a woman whose boobs were too big and too fake, whose hair had been dyed so many times that it had become stringy. Her makeup was heavy to the point that she looked like a corpse, the dark eye shadowing pushing her eyes into her skull. She was clambering for the attention of any guy, and Gojyo could see that her desire to be notice had been mistaken for desperation many times by guys who had wanted an easy lay.

She might have once been beautiful, but like anything used to many times, she was now a broken creature. Still, Gojyo would flirt with her harmlessly. It might do her some good.

"Gin and tonic." A voice from slightly to his left pulled Gojyo from his cheerful flirting, and he leaned away. Once he saw who had made the request, he had to fight to hide his surprise.

"Hey, Kougaiji," Gojyo hadn't seen him since late July in the Italian restaurant, "Uou're new here."

"Got some questions."

"Gonna cost you."

"They're about you."

"Gonna cost you _a lot_, then." Gojyo's easy smile thinned somewhat. He wasn't as good as Hakkai at the smiling façade.

"I've seen you before." Kougaiji stared levelly across at Gojyo.

"I'm a popular guy."

"No. No, that's not it. And it's been bothering me for weeks now." Gojyo was about to make a joke at that, but the angry, annoyed face of Kougaiji held him back. Gojyo shrugged.

"Not my problem." Gojyo's own smile fell slightly. He knew a lot of people—had run into a lot on his way to where he was now. Just because Kougaiji's face didn't ring any bells with him didn't mean they hadn't had a run in. Gojyo had made a fair amount of enemies, either through dealings, or jilted boyfriends.

"Fuck you, Gojyo."

"You want me to call the fuzz or what? Disrupting the peace?" Gojyo curled a lip back. This guy was courageous to come in and assault him in his own bar. It was his own territory, and if the guy was going to cause problems on it, Gojyo was ready for it.

"What, you mean that corrupted blondie you got twisted around your finger?"

"I don't' know that guy." Gojyo returned crossly. Kougaiji stared back at him evenly, holding his gaze for a long while. He finally broke it and turned. Without a word, Kougaiji left. Gojyo knew he would be back.

Hakkai's mouth was drawn in a thin line as he looked at the photos thrown before him. Sanzo crossed his arms and looked across at the man before him. "Do you recognize these men?" Hakkai picked up the photos and examined them carefully for a long moment before positioning them on the desk. Setting them carefully back down, he looked up at Sanzo.

"They're my men." He confirmed.

There were six dead in all. Each had died from a deep slit across the throat that almost severed their heads from their bodies. Before they had died, each one had had a letter carved across his chest. Together, they spelled out "Gonou". Sanzo nodded grimly after a moment, taking the pictures back and slipping them back into a folder.

"We found them in eight locations strewn across the city on intervals of three days. I have the locations marked on a map." Sanzo reach backed into the envelope and pulled out a map of a city, with eight marks made across it in red with a corresponding letter. He also produced a paper with a list of addresses. "These are the addresses of the places where we found the bodies. There are some people back at the force working on if they have any connections. So far, it seems to be random."

"Do you know who did this?" Hakkai finally asked after looking at the pictures carefully.

"We have a few leads, but no one definite. Nothing he does matches any of the M.O.'s we've got, so it looks like we got a new murderer on the streets."

"One born everyday." Hakkai muttered under his breath as he leaned back against his chair.

Sanzo didn't say anything. He knew this had to be a personal vendetta on the side of the serial killer. Hakkai's reputation on the street was well known, and so was his vindictiveness, if crossed. Hakkai stared across at Sanzo, cool green eyes meeting pale violet.

"Let me know if you find anything." Hakkai said. "By the way, how did you know 'Gonou' was me? I had those records erased." Sanzo smirked.

"You're my project, after all." Sanzo stood and turned to leave. As he pushed open the door to Hakkai's 'office', he met Gojyo. Glaring at the red head, he pushed past him and headed down the hallway.

"Afternoon to you, too, copper!" Gojyo called against Sanzo's back, before closing the door and stepping into the room. "Jesus, that man has a serious stick up his ass." Plopping down in the chair Sanzo had just vacated, Gojyo looked across at his friend. "What's that depressed face for?"

"Our friend the cop just came by with some news about a new serial killer in the city."

"As you're technically one yourself, Hakkai, that shouldn't bother you too much. Don't you hold the record or something? Think you can get into Guiness?

"He carved letters into the chests of five of my men, spelling out the word 'Gonou.'"

"No shit!" Gojyo's eyes widened.

"Last night I had a dream about her." Hakkai sighed, his cold exterior finally breaking a little around his friend. "It took place on one of the days we'd gone to the park, in the summertime. She was wearing a blue dress that day." Hakkai's voice took on the faint distance of one pulling details from something forgotten. Gojyo didn't say anything, waiting for the catch. With Hakkai's dreams, there was always a catch. "And then I was pulling her away, out of the building where the kidnappers had taken her. But she took the gun I'd found, and…

"…and said I couldn't go with her, because my hands were too covered in blood." Hakkai raised his hand, staring at it idly. "And then her flesh melted off, and she collapsed in a pile of bones."

Gojyo shifted uncomfortably. "You should try writing horror books. You'd probably be good at 'em."

"Gojyo, why did you save me, at that time?"

"Why not? Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Mmm. Too bad hindsight is twenty-twenty, as the say."

Kougaiji allowed his eyes to wander from his mother and out to the countryside. His mother sat across from him and smiled wanly. Waving a delicate hand at her son, she motioned to the lemonade on the stand. "Won't you drink, son? I made it especially for you."

Kougaiji's mother was dressed in a lovely sundress, cottony and perfectly summery. It was an Indian Summer, and his mother was drinking it in. She loved summer. Kougaiji had realized long ago that if her maids had not insisted otherwise, she would have worn sundresses all winter long. She despised the long, cold months, and it was always during winter that Kougaiji worried most about his mother. He feared that the long winter nights would finally get to her, and her heart would give out, like a flower finally caught by a frost that went too deep. He knew she would never die during the day, and never during the warmer months.

Kougaiji loved his mother dearly. She was the last beautiful thing in the world created by the monstrosity of a woman, Gyokumen. His father's mistress held his mother's weak heart above him all the time. If he didn't do what she said, she would reveal herself to his mother. And they both knew that despite all the medications his mother was on, she would not be able to handle the strain as her world broke apart.

"You never visit enough, Kougaiji."

"I know, mother. I'm sorry. School takes up a lot of time."

"How is school? You never speak of it! And how is Dokugakuji? You should bring him with you more often, he is a wonderful boy." Kougaiji had to hold back a smirk. He wondered what his friend would have to say about that comment. He wondered what it would be like, to live in her world. "Kougaiji? What are you thinking about?"

"Xanadu."

His mother gave him a blank look, and then smiled. "It's a nice place, --isn't it? Your father has always been so good at naming things. I don't know what it means, but it fits this little piece of heaven, doesn't it?"

"Yes, mother."

"I don't see your father much anymore. Do you think you could ask him to stop by sometime? I know he's gone on business trips, and has to spend time in the city. I wish my heart was up to being able to live there." His mother trailed off, looking to the mountains. "Xanadu is beautiful, but it is very lonely."

Yaone knew it was best to stay out of the way of Kougaiji when he returned from his trips to his mother's. She shared a look with Doku when Kougaiji came crashing into the house.

"Damn her, damn that woman!" Kougaiji yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Keep it down, Kou." Doku interceded. He knew it wasn't his mother he was damning, and if Gyokumen overheard, she wouldn't be too happy.

"Ah, if it isn't the loyal son back from his trip to paradise." Kougaiji's brow darkened, and then with a concentrated effort he turned around, his face a careful, blank mask. Dr. Nii knew the right buttons to push, and it was an effort not to let him get under his skin.

"The good doctor. Shouldn't you be off fucking up somebody's life?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dr. Nii grinned back, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

"What do you want, Nii?" Kougaiji knew the man would banter for hours, if allowed.

"Not much. Just seeing that you made it back." Nii continued standing in front of Kougaiji, not saying anything. Kougaiji crossed his arms, knowing that the only way he would be able to get rid of the Doctor was to wait for him to speak his piece. Nii's smile grew as he saw Kougaiji growing more uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Nii finally continued, "I thought you might like to know that there's a shipment coming in today."

"Yeah." Kougaiji said cautiously, eyeing Nii. He was well acquainted with when shipments were.

"And you better keep a closer eye out on that Sanzo guy." Nii smirked before turning away and heading down the hallway. Kougaiji shot Dokugakuji a puzzled look, his brows furrowing. Dokugakuji shrugged.

"Why's he telling me about the shipments?"

"Who the hell ever knows what that man is doing?"

Sanzo was quickly finding out just why so many people hated teenagers.

"Sanzoooooo! I'm hungry!" Goku's backpack thumped against the floor as the boy kicked out his leg to catch the door, slamming it behind him.

"How was tutoring?" On Tuesdays and Thursdays Goku went to Hakkai's for tutoring. Sanzo figured it didn't do much harm, and it kept the kid out of trouble.

"Good."

"Homework?"

"Done."

Sanzo plopped a container of Chinese onto Goku's lap as the boy slid onto the couch. Goku looked up, a cheerful grin on his face. "Thanks!" Turning back around, Goku fumbled with the remote. Turning to the cartoon channel, Goku dropped the remote beside him on the couch and focused on eating. Behind him, Sanzo neglected his food in favor for the reports and photos laid out on the table.

"Oh, I recognize these places." Goku leaned over Sanzo's shoulder. Absently, the boy picked up Sanzo's unfinished food and began polishing it off. The blonde glared at him, and Goku gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence, even as he slurped more noodles into his mouth.

"Well, where are they?"

Goku pointed to the pictures with his chopsticks. "That's the playground from my middle school," Goku tapped the stick against the picture that had 'G' carved into the body, "Hakkai taught there. And this, this is the alleyway where Hakkai…uh…" Goku trailed off uncomfortably. The food frozen in his mouth, he looked down at Sanzo. Gold eyes met violet.

"Goku, I think it's time you told me about that night."

"I don't remember it!" Goku's gold eyes flew open in panic. Within moments, Goku had picked up his bag and was gone from the apartment.

Sanzo sighed heavily.

Kanzeon smirked, her eyes gazing over the reports that had come in. Leaning back in her chair, she swiveled and looked out the window. "Your move."

Her aide looked at the board. Slowly, he moved his knight. His boss was a formidable opponent—he had only ever won two games, and she had been distracted both times.

"It's because you have a plan," she would say, right before declaring checkmate, "If you didn't have a plan, I wouldn't be able to guess your moves."

"But how else would _I_ know what I wanted to do?" He'd ask, frustrated.

"That's the point."

Gojyo was sitting on the back porch, a cigarette held loosely between his fingertips as he slowly exhaled. His dark eyes stared out, unseeing. He heard the door open behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. "I been thinkin' bout what you said, Hakkai."

"How's that?" Hakkai carefully set down next to Gojyo. The criminal pulled on his shirt a little, but despite the heat, did nothing to unbutton the sleeves or loosen the collar.

"'Bout how you said I shouldn't have let you live." Gojyo said in monotone, being careful not to give away too much. Hakkai didn't say anything, knowing the other man would continue. "My ma always felt I shouldn't have lived. I was too painful for her. My father was a reminder of what she couldn't have. A man who promised her things she wanted, but couldn't get. And when he was done with her, he left, and she had me, a constant reminder of broken dreams."

Hakkai was looking thoughtfully at his companion. Gojyo finally met his eyes.

"And then one day she tried to kill me."

Goku sat on the rocks above the river. It was a fifteen-foot drop down to the water, so the rocks he threw down made a satisfying _plunk_. Sanzo had never before asked about Goku's past, and never _ever_ brought up that night, and Goku had known it was coming. He only remembered a little bit of that night. It was as if he'd lost his mind.

Goku held up his hands, studying them carefully. All he could remember was that they had been covered in blood. Clenching his fists again, he closed his eyes.

A sound behind him caused Goku's eyes to open. In the process of turned, he was about to speak when he was grabbed by his jacket and yanked to his feet. "Gyah! Who--?"

Goku was shaken roughly and he was about to swing a fist backwards into the face of his assaulter when he was dropped over the cliff side. Grasping at thin air, he only caught a glimpse of his attacker—enough to see squinty eyes and a creepy smile.

End Chapter IX

A/N

I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter (a common mantra these days?) And I am glad you have stayed with me on this project! Its not over at all, yet, but it's certainly come a long way! In part, that is due to my beta, Aki, who fixes all of this up and makes it something readable for you to enjoy. The project is two summers old now—and I've only written nine chapters! Oh well, I'm into chapter 10, and I absolutely swear I'll have it out before the end of the summer! I strive for two weeks!

Xanadu is the place from Kubla Khan, but it's also the location in Citizen Kane. I found the poem fitting for the place where Kou's mom lives.

Please keep the criticism coming! I always appreciate it, of course!

I intend on moving my fics to some other archives soon, so do any of you have suggestions?

Kubla Khan

By

Samuel Taylor Coleridge

In Xanadu did Kubla Khan

A stately pleasure-dome decree :

Where Alph, the sacred river, ran

Through caverns measureless to man

Down to a sunless sea.

So twice five miles of fertile ground

With walls and towers were girdled round :

And there were gardens bright with sinuous rills,

Where blossomed many an incense-bearing tree ;

And here were forests ancient as the hills,

Enfolding sunny spots of greenery.

But oh ! that deep romantic chasm which slanted Down the green hill athwart a cedarn cover ! A savage place ! as holy and enchanted As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted By woman wailing for her demon-lover ! And from this chasm, with ceaseless turmoil seething, As if this earth in fast thick pants were breathing, A mighty fountain momently was forced : Amid whose swift half-intermitted burst Huge fragments vaulted like rebounding hail, Or chaffy grain beneath the thresher's flail : And 'mid these dancing rocks at once and ever It flung up momently the sacred river. Five miles meandering with a mazy motion Through wood and dale the sacred river ran, Then reached the caverns measureless to man, And sank in tumult to a lifeless ocean : And 'mid this tumult Kubla heard from far Ancestral voices prophesying war !

The shadow of the dome of pleasure

Floated midway on the waves ;

Where was heard the mingled measure

From the fountain and the caves.

It was a miracle of rare device,

A sunny pleasure-dome with caves of ice !

A damsel with a dulcimer

In a vision once I saw :

It was an Abyssinian maid,

And on her dulcimer she played,

Singing of Mount Abora.

Could I revive within me

Her symphony and song,

To such a deep delight 'twould win me,

That with music loud and long,

I would build that dome in air,

That sunny dome ! those caves of ice !

And all who heard should see them there,

And all should cry, Beware ! Beware !

His flashing eyes, his floating hair !

Weave a circle round him thrice,

And close your eyes with holy dread,

For he on honey-dew hath fed,

And drunk the milk of Paradise.

http/etext.lib. 


	10. Mind's Playing Tricks On Me

A Thousand Deaths

Chapter X

Mind's Playing Tricks On Me

When Goku didn't come home that night, Sanzo's first thought was that Goku had headed off to Hakkai's. Goku was understandably sensitive about the incident that had led to his imprisonment, so Sanzo realized he shouldn't be surprised that bringing it up ended up in the retreat of his charge. Sanzo considered giving Hakkai a call, but that would mean he cared about Goku, and Sanzo wasn't ready to admit that to himself.

And when Goku didn't come home in the morning, Sanzo figured Hakkai gave Goku a lift to school. But when the school called to report truancy in a monotonous, robotic voice, Sanzo was relieved to find something he could be angry about. It was the cop's day off, and he spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the apartment. It was an unusual task, especially for Sanzo, but the apartment suddenly seemed to get dirty five times faster with the boy around. Even dust collected at an exponentially higher rate. If Sanzo had more time on his hands, he would probably have come out with a theory to explain this phenomenon.

Finally, around five, the door was thrown open and Goku came stamping into the house. "Sanzo! I'm home!" Sanzo looked up, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark. He'd had all day for his anger, or concern, or whatever it was, to simmer.

"Where were you?" Not that Sanzo was worried. But Goku was his charge and if Goku expected to live with him, then he couldn't run off whenever he felt like it. Goku managed a slightly petulant look.

"Just…around. I had some thinkin' I had to do." Goku looked to the floor, and then to the wall. His gold eyes slid from spot to spot until finally landing on the teapot on the stove. The old aluminum thing sat wearily, worn from many years of use.

"You had school."

"Come on, Sanzo. I'm sorry!" Gold eyes flew from the teapot to look at Sanzo. Sanzo didn't move for a long time, his mouth drawn in a thin line as his stormy violet eyes contemplated the boy in front of him. Before too long, Sanzo nodded, as if he had decided on something.

"I need to visit Hakkai. You're coming." Sanzo finally said. Goku looked slightly taken back, but he finally shrugged.

"Yeah, okay."

The ride to Hakkai's house was uneventful and Goku was unusually quiet. He glanced over at the cop often, and Sanzo gritted his teeth, irritation building within him. When they got to Hakkai's place, Goku kicked the door open and was bounding over to where Hakkai had just stepped out of his green BMW Hakkai's eyebrows were raised slightly in surprise. "Why, Sanzo, this is a pleasant surprise." Sanzo glared at the criminal, but Hakkai noticed that the cop also looked slightly put out. His attention was drawn from the cop to the boy as Goku began chatting easily.

Fumbling with the keys to his house, Hakkai struggled with the door a moment. It finally fell open, and he let the pair in, taking off his shoes and motioning for the others to do the same. "How did you know I was here and not at my apartment?" Hakkai asked with mild curiosity.

"I _have_ spent the last few years researching you." Sanzo answered smoothly. Goku spent a lot of time at the house, but Sanzo had never been there before. Though the cop wouldn't admit to it, he was impressed with Hakkai's living arrangements. He spent his wealth well, without being ostentatious. The house had a comfortable, familiar feel to it. Hakkai used a lot of soft, neutral colors. Despite the lack of vibrancy, he had created a house that was simple enough to be welcoming and yet was classy enough to showcase the magnificent paintings Hakkai had acquired. Slipping the keys into his pocket, Hakkai led the pair into the kitchen. Pulling a chair from the table, he gestured for Sanzo to sit. Reluctantly, the cop sat down. Across from him, Goku settled into a chair. Crossing to the fridge, Hakkai pulled milk from it and poured it into a small glass. Grabbing several cookies, he put them on a plate and set the snack before Goku. If Hakkai was unnerved by Sanzo's appearance at his home, he didn't show it.

"Well, in any case, what brought you two over?" Hakkai glanced over at Sanzo. "Can I get you something to drink? I have both red and white wine."

"Just water."

"Of course." Hakkai smiled, pulling out a bottle of Purian and pouring it into a glass. He set it before Sanzo, his green eyes not leaving the face of the cop. Sanzo met Hakkai's unwavering gaze, realizing he was going to be under Hakkai's scrutiny until Sanzo answered him. A banging at the door interrupted the stair down and Hakkai looked up. "Ah, excuse me. That must be Gojyo." The steps of the half-Latino could be heard coming down the short hallway, and Sanzo grimaced in disgust. He didn't like Gojyo much. Sanzo could tolerate the man, but not much more than that. Turning, a barb on his lips, Sanzo paused when Gojyo staggered into the kitchen, his left hand grabbing his right shoulder. Blood welled around his hand, and the front of his shirt was already soaked. His face slick with sweat, Gojyo smiled wanly at the three who were frozen in place before lurching forward. Hakkai finally moved, dashing forward and breaking the fall of his friend. Red eyes met green and Gojyo smirked, though it came out as a grimace.

"Things are starting to catch up to you, Hakkai." Gojyo's eyes closed and he fell forward. Hakkai dashed forward, catching the man in his arms.

"Gojyo! Keep your eyes open! I'll have the doctor here in seconds." Hakkai gently set his friend to the floor. Paying no heed to hands covered in blood, Hakkai reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a cell. Speed dialing a number, he look up to Sanzo. "Officer Sanzo! Behind you!"

Sanzo turned in time to see Goku raising a knife against him. Quickly, quelling all emotion, he drew his gun from the holster, raised it and shot Goku neatly between the eyes. The boy had enough time to realize what happened, and as he fell, a look of total surprise was stamped on his features. Sanzo turned stormy eyes to Hakkai, who had just hung up the phone. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Hakkai's face was pale. "Goku!" The crime lord stood up, his cold features shaken up for once.

"This isn't Goku." Sanzo knelt beside the body of the boy. Admittedly, the stranger before him looked startlingly like that of his charge, and although Sanzo wouldn't admit it, a sliver of doubt resided in his spine. As Hakkai watched, Sanzo drew Goku's shirt up, revealing a smooth belly. Sanzo sighed internally, relief flooding through him. "Goku was stabbed in June. He would have a scar. I can take this," Sanzo said, standing up and nudging the body with his foot, "to the lab."

"No, Sanzo, I don't think you can." Hakkai said. His icy veneer had fallen quickly back into place, his green eyes cold once again. "How do you plan on explaining to your lab that you were in a crime lord's apartment that resulted in the murder of a boy?"

Sanzo eyes narrowed. He hadn't thought about that. "What are you getting at?"

"Yes, you could try for self-defense, but do you want to be involved in a long, drawn out trial as your city falls around you?" Hakkai continued smoothly. Although he sounded relaxed, his green eyes were sharp and calculating. Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Hakkai was raising the stakes in a game Sanzo wasn't sure he was ready to gamble on. He wasn't going to be the savior of this dirty city. The cogs would continue to grind: one cop could not save a precinct, much less a city.

But it seemed that one criminal could destroy it.

Sanzo raised his still drawn gun, pointing it at Hakkai. "Don't you—"

"Reason with you?" Hakkai cut in, effectively cutting Sanzo off. "Let me take him to my people. I assure you that they are as good."

"Why?" Sanzo asked, his gun still pointed at the criminal before him. It would be so easy to just pull the trigger…

"Whoever is behind this has made the grave error of thinking he could intimidate me. I want to get to the bottom of this. Besides," Hakkai said after a pause, "You have a charge to find, who just happens to be a friend of mine."

Goku lay lethargically against the rocks. His gold eyes blinked open for the second time that day. When he had first woken, the moon had been high in the sky. He hurt all over, and the only thing that brought him to consciousness was the river water. It lapped against his face, warning of the rising tide. The next several minutes were spent in a painful grogginess. He had to get up, had to move. But everything hurt. Goku grimaced. He had certainly survived a lot-- rising water wasn't about to be the death of him. Mustering his strength, Goku used the rocks next to him as support. How he had not landed on them, he could only guess. The softer sand and crushed river shells had offered a somewhat broken, if still painful landing. Goku painfully brushed away some of the shells embedded in the arm that had taken the brunt of the fall. With great effort, he climbed onto the lowest rock outcropping. He was hurt badly, but he could deal with the injuries later.

He passed into blissful unconsciousness once more.

The second time he woke, the sun had replaced the moon, and it hung low, indicating that it was midmorning. The early fall sun warmed the rocks Goku lay on, and the boy allowed himself a few minutes to bask in its warmth. Staring up at the sky, he tried to assess his injuries. The right side of his face was crusty with dried blood, indicating a head injury. Which made sense, because _damn_ but his head hurt. His right leg was all in pain, but it was located around his ankle and shin. It could already feel his ankle beginning to swell in his orange Converse. It would be hell getting the thing off. His gold eyes shifted to the rock face. Generally, the river that wrapped around and through the city had soft, muddy banks. However, along the Northwest side, the river narrowed and the muddy banks became rock cliffs, and the water was deep and treacherous. Every year there were always at least a few cases of kayakers who had gotten caught in the falls, or a boater who had fallen in and couldn't negotiate the fast currents. Goku clenched his fist. It was time to get up.

Leaning heavily against the rock face, Goku knew he had to somehow scale the rock face with a broken leg. Gritting his teeth, Goku let his hands tighten around the rock wall. Goku knew Sanzo would be angry, especially once the school called. Maybe the cop would think he had run away. A strange pain turned in his stomach at the thought of Sanzo thinking he might have jet. "I gotta find Sanzo." Goku said resolutely. "He's a cop. He'll fix things." Looking up, Goku steeled himself and began looking for a way up. "'Sides, I'm hungry. He'll have some food."

Sanzo leaned against the spare bedroom door looking in at the half Latino. The man was unconscious, his breathing fitful and uneven. A doctor stood beside the bed. He had made Hakkai's spare room into a makeshift hospital room. Machines beeped in a comforting rhythm. Pulling a cigarette, Sanzo fumbled with his lighter for a moment before lighting up. Hakkai was certainly efficient. Sanzo would give him that, at least. The criminal had called a crew of his people in and the body of the fake Goku was gone, no questions asked.

Sanzo had enough evidence now that he would have been smug about the entire situation were he not so involved. He smirked mirthlessly. He had been on the case for so many years, and hadn't made any headway at all in that time, but now…

"No smoking." Said a voice behind Sanzo, and the cigarette was neatly plucked from his fingers.

"Tch." Sanzo turned, eyeing Hakkai. The man smiled at him, the cigarette dangling in his fingers.

"Gojyo will be enough of a problem for the air quality. I don't need you exacerbating things." Hakkai's green eyes shifted over to his friend. Sanzo let his gaze linger on Hakkai a moment longer before turning to look back at Gojyo. He had seen the worry in Hakkai's face, and the resolute anger in his eyes. "Doctor, how is Gojyo doing?"

The doctor looked up. He seemed to be forty or so, but carried his weight like he was much older. "Oh, I think he'll pull through. He's tough, this one. He's finally stabilized, in any case." He gave a tired smile. He hadn't had to operate—it was only a clean knife wound, though a deep one. The failure to save Cho's best friend…was not to be contemplated. He had been employed under Hakkai Cho a long time. He knew the consequences of making him angry. Hakkai looked at the doctor a moment longer, and then turned to Sanzo.

"I think it is time we came clean with eachother. Clearly, despite our best efforts, we have become involved in this situation together. However, first, the most pressing question is: Where is the real Goku?"

"I don't know." Sanzo answered truthfully. "I asked him last night about what happened on that day that gave him such notoriety, and the stupid kid ran out. " Hakkai nodded.

"Ah, I see. It is unlike Goku to be absent for so long…" Hakkai trailed off, his green eyes introspective. "I'll get some of my men looking for him right away. I am sure you don't want to file a missing persons report." Sanzo scowled. The criminal managed to keep a head of him every step of the way. He had a way of making Sanzo feel…totally useless and inept. The cop hated that feeling.

"Okay, Hakkai, so if Goku won't tell me what happened at that time, then it's up to you. I know what happened on your side. Tell me how Goku was involved."

"Of course, officer. That is something of the million dollar question, now isn't it?" Hakkai asked with a smile gracing his lips, but his eyes were aged beyond his years, and in that moment, Sanzo almost felt sorry for him.

Hakkai smiled absently, the young boy beside him chattering happily away. Goku was probably one of his worst students, although it was understandable. All he'd heart of Goku's family were rumors of heresy, but what Hakkai _did_ know was that both parents were dead, both since Goku was very young, and the child had spent all his time since he was six jumping from foster home to foster home. Hakkai would have loved to adopt the child. However, he hardly had the means, or the energy, to care for Goku. He could, however, be an ear, when the boy needed it, and his tutor. He didn't mind working for free. Goku was maybe slower to pick up information than his classmates, but it wasn't that he wasn't smart. He was just constantly occupied with something else. All the medicine for ADHD in the world couldn't keep Goku in one place. Hakkai enjoyed the presence of the boy, and sat by patiently as Goku explained the rules to his new foster home. The homework assignment lay forgotten on the table between them.

The session ended, and Hakkai walked Goku home, as he did after every tutoring session.

"Okay, Goku! Enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow!" Hakkai stood outside Goku's foster home. It was a small, humble brick house with a white door and shutters that had once been quaint, but had sunken into disrepair. Goku visibly deflated, and he looked to the front door. The sun had already set, and the house looked absolutely uninviting in the approaching darkness. The front porch light flickered and the voices of children filtered out into the fall night.

"Okay, Hakkai. Thanks for the help!" Goku said in a bright voice that contradicted his body language.

"Goku…these people aren't bad, are they?" Hakkai settled to a quick crouch, matching Goku's eye level. He didn't fully understand the foster care program, and all that went on in it, and although it didn't seem as if Goku was being abused, it couldn't hurt to check.

"No, the mom is nice, and the other kids are all right. But I'm tired of moving around, yanno? I wish somebody…" Goku trailed off, shrugging. "Anyway, see you tomorrow!"

"Be sure to study tonight!" Hakkai stood, wondering what Goku would have wished. He watched as the boy knocked on the door, and was let in by a middle-aged, overweight woman. She paused at the door and smile at Hakkai. Waving her hand, the teacher waved back.

"Thank you!" She called as she shut the door. Sighing, Hakkai turned and caught the next bus. There were so many unwanted children in the world. He had been one of them, and it cut him to the quick to see any other child like that.

So the days passed, and then all traces of the summer were gone. October came as always—cool enough to remind the teachers and students of the coming months, but warm enough to still be inviting. The students were excited because pumpkin patches and apple pie were in store, and, at the end of the month: Halloween. Each of Hakkai's students had spent the entire month preparing for the wonderful holiday. They were at the age where most girls wanted to be someone pretty, and the boys wanted to be either something unbearably scary, or their number one hero.

"Are you looking forward to trick-or-treating?" Hakkai asked. Goku was bent over a math problem he was having a struggling with. He looked up quickly, gladly welcoming a break from math.

"My family can't afford to get me a costume, and my parents used to tell me that kids shouldn't go trick-or-treating if they don't have a costume to wear." Goku said. He looked back down quickly at his work sheet; his gold eyes focused on the math problems, unseeing. Hakkai frowned. Goku rarely mentioned his real parents. It was clear he remembered them well, and occasionally, Goku would mention something his parents had said. There'd been a few rumors going around the school recently as to what exactly had happened to Goku's family. Much of the faculty believed it had been a car accident, but Hakkai had heard much more disturbing rumors. Hakkai wasn't sure how much to credit these rumors.

"If I could find an old costume of mine, would you care to wear it?" Hakkai asked in earnest. Goku glanced up, a hopeful expression on his face, but he didn't give too much away.

"That could be cool." Goku's eyes gave him away, and Goku broke into a smile. Hakkai admired Goku's ability to rebound quickly, and to remain so eternally optimistic. Hakkai couldn't keep a smile from his own face, and he nodded.

"All right, then. I'll see what I can do. If you had a preference, what would you be?" Hakkai had no old Halloween costumes, but he didn't mind buying one. Of course, Goku didn't have to know that. Goku looked unsure, and he played with the pencil in his hands as he considered.

"Maybe…maybe a policeman? I dunno, maybe that's stupid." Goku said hesitantly. "Whatever you have is okay." Goku said. He tried to look unaffected. After all, he was eleven, and shouldn't care about such things. At least, that was what he was told. Hakkai gave Goku one of his winning smiles, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Goku."

"You make him sound like an absolute saint." Sanzo interrupted. He gave Hakkai a long, dry look, which Hakkai returned with a shrug.

"Far from saintly, and much the way I remember him. You may not believe me, but he's quieter now than he used to be." Hakkai said calmly, and with the slight smile that annoyed the hell out of Sanzo. Sanzo snorted.

"I couldn't put up with it if he talked any more than he does now."

"No, I imagine not." Hakkai mused.

Halloween. Grinning and scowling jack-o-lanterns alike stood vigil on front porches across the city. It was a Friday, and every child of trick-or-treating age was excited beyond belief. For the last several years, Halloween had fallen on school nights, much to the chagrin of the entire elementary and middle school population. Now, they finally had their opportunity for an immediate future school-free. Scary movies, late trick-or-treating, and excessive candy eating were in store. (Although, how that was different from any other Halloween, no student could answer. The point of the matter, after all, was not that they hadn't celebrated that way before, but that they were free the day after.)

Goku was dressed as a policeman, and very proud of it. He had aspirations, of maybe one day being a policeman, he'd told Hakkai. Goku knew he wasn't the brightest kid—at least, not in the way teachers judge things—and so Goku decided maybe his best chance at a job. Besides, at this age, Goku believed the job of a policeman was to run around, saving people. He had little notion of piles of paperwork, stakeouts, or speed traps.

Goku smiled to himself. He had a pillow bag swung over his shoulder, and all in all, he felt he'd made a pretty good run. The bag was heavy with all sorts of confectionery, and Goku knew he'd have enough sweets to at least last the week. It'd been a good day, and Goku felt that with the way things were going, life was finally taking a turn for the better. His family was poor, but they were nice enough. Hakkai was the best friend he'd had in many, many years. He was out from Li's grasp, and although he missed Nataku, he was happy to be free from his awful father.

So, when Goku glanced into the alley he was walking past, all illusions of a better life instantly shattered.

Hakkai stayed late after school to help a couple of students before he headed home for the day. Kanan had gone out and bought candy for the trick-or-treaters, and Hakkai was looking forward to an evening of watching bad Grade-B horror films with the woman he loved. They lived in a small, humble town house, but it was better than anything they'd had as children. They were able to decorate it however they pleased, and this year, he and Kanan had spent time carving out a pumpkin.

It was with great trepidation that Hakkai came home to find the door ajar. There were signs of a struggle inside. Candy was strewn everywhere, and shattered glass littered the floor. Hakkai cautiously pushed the door open. There was blood, but no signs of Kanan. Hakkai felt his heart drop, and he let out a tiny cry of surprised pain. With numb fingers, he fumbled for a phone and dialed the police.

Hakkai was not home, however, when the police arrived. He couldn't bear it. He stumbled back out onto the street, one hand held to his mouth. He couldn't keep from retching, however, and his bowels emptied themselves on the foot of the stairs to his and Kanan's quaint apartment. He fell to his knees, one arm wrapped around his stomach as great, wracking sobs threatened to shake him apart.

"I saw them take her." A voice said from next to Hakkai. Hakkai looked up immediately, a look of pained hope stamped across his features.

"Where?" He asked hoarsely.

"It was the SLC gang. They took her. I'd seen them shadowing her, and they got her just as she was closing the door to the apartment." The man said. Hakkai absently recognized him as one of the neighbors from just down the street. His jaw tightened. He stood and grabbed the man by the collar of shirt. The sorrow was gone, replaced by rage. The man cringed back.

"Why didn't you warn her? Why didn't you say anything?" Hakkai growled. The man blinked. The man said nothing: he couldn't claim himself for a coward.

"I…I didn't know." He stuttered, helplessly. Hakkai's green eyes narrowed dangerously, and he shoved the man backwards. The helpless neighbor fell back, cracking his head against the nearby stair. He fell still and silent. Hakkai didn't notice. An animalistic rage was coursing through his veins, deep and violent. He would not stand for the loss of his love.

He could not.

Hakkai very deliberately entered into his broken apartment, grabbed the kitchen knife left on the counter, and stole back into the night.

He would get Kanan back, and her kidnappers would pay if they'd done anything to her.

End Chapter X

I'm SO SORRY this took so long to get out! I want you all to know I haven't given up! And that's the important thing, right? Better late than never? I promise I'll work harder!

This story is reaching its third year, and I know my writing style has change a lot in that time. I hope you forgive me for my style changes. This really started off with me inspired by the city I live in, and the ghetto school I went to. Things have changed a lot since that time, and my influence of late has been more and more film noir.

I have Aki and SF to thank a lot for editing, and especially Aki in these recent chapters. She's been a big help, and I appreciate it immensely.

I feel like I'm a little out of the Saiyuki world loop of recent. If any of you could send me links to where the new chapters are, I'd love you. Also! There's so much new art work out, where is that at?

Thank you for staying with me all this time. I promise I will continue to write this until I'm done!

Love

K.Firefly

Plus, does anyone know good archives where I can store this?


	11. Sky is Falling

A Thousand Deaths

Chapter XI: Sky is Falling

K. Firefly

Disclaimers: Definitely not mine!

The day wasn't as warm as Goku would've hoped. There was a wind blowing from the north, and with it came a promise of fall. Through all his hurt and confusion, Goku processed this fact with a certain amount of resentment. Fall was the acknowledgment of the death of summer and, worse, the start of the school year.

After an eternity, Goku clambered to the top of the cliff. He'd finally willed himself to start climbing it, and then he knew he couldn't quit. Pulling himself over the edge, he spent a few moments resting, his breath coming in rough, pained gasps. Goku rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. He coughed weakly, his chest aching. Finally working up the energy, Goku shifted to his knees. The roadway before him was empty, and just as Goku was wondering how he was going to make it home; a car came rocketing around the bend. Goku thought it was going to keep going, but the purple Volkswagen Bug screeched to a stop. Goku watched with curiosity as the driver stepped out of the car. His eyes opened in surprise when he realized it was Yaone.

"Goku!" She yelled in panic and surprise. She was at Goku's side in a moment, softly pushing Goku back to the ground. He struggled against her, only to find she was much stronger than she looked.

"Yaone?" He asked in confusion. She was the last person he expected to see.

"What happened?"

"I fell," Goku said, then shook his head and amended his statement, "I was pushed." Goku's golden eyes shifted to the cliff he had just managed to climb. Yaone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Can you walk?"

"Not well," Goku admitted with a pained grin. He didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want to appear weak. Yaone frowned, her brows knotting in frustration.

"Come with me," She finally said, helping Goku to a sitting position. It took a little work, but Yaone got Goku to his feet. It was a slow, strange hop-limp that got Goku and Yaone back to the car. Yaone pulled open the door for the boy, and he slid into the seat with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Yaone repeated as she slid into the driver's seat, and the way she phrased it, Goku knew she wasn't only asking about how he'd gotten at the bottom of that cliff.

"I need to see Sanzo," Goku said. Yaone glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, but glance back at the road quickly.

"Do you have a cell?"

"No," There was a tense silence, as neither of them knew what to do.

"I won't tell Kougaiji about this," Yaone finally said. Goku looked at her in surprise. Now that he had a chance to relax and was out of immediate danger, his head began to ache painfully, and there was a deep throbbing pulse through his ribs and right leg. Still, he was averse to going to the hospital. He had to get to Sanzo. Since last night, Goku had been mulling over the face of the person that had thrown him over the cliff. The face was familiar, but Goku couldn't grasp the leering smile from his memories. He frowned deeply.

"Thank you," Goku finally said, realizing he hadn't responded to Yaone's statement. Yaone nodded. In her heart, she was still a nurse, and the boy next to her looked like hell. She knew Kougaiji had an inkling as to what was going on, but all Yaone knew was that the players were done playing the pawns, and the heavy hitters were finally moving.

"I'll take you to Sanzo," Yaone said. Now, they only had to find where he was. Yaone was certain it was wiser not to bring this up with Kougaiji. He'd been under a lot of stress recently, and her collaboration with the enemy wouldn't be viewed favorably. But it was Yaone's belief that Sanzo was the lesser evil of everything going on in the city, and it might be wise to have a good cop for an ally.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Because you are just a boy."

"I'm _not_ just a boy." Goku said vehemently. Yaone bit her lip and looked at him. He was right—no orphan, no child that had spent so long in juvie, nobody accused of murder so young—was just a boy. She quietly observed the weariness in his eyes that no boy his age ought have. A pang of sympathy struck her, and she sighed.

Nothing else was said, and before long, Goku fell asleep. His breath was uneven, and it hitched occasionally. Yaone knew she had to get Goku to Sanzo, and by extension, Hakkai, quickly. On some fundamental level, she trusted both men, and they would know what to do with her sick patient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hakkai's eyes widened, surprise sifting through to his rage. He had never known such raw anger could exist in his student, and as he watched, Goku found a length of wood and wielded it with startling precision. There was an unrefined grace and fluidity to his motions, but there was also a very raw, animalistic way about him. Within minutes, all of the men crowded around Goku were dead or dying. Only one man was left standing, a man with a long, thin face and a wide mouth. He carried a crowbar in his thin hands, and quickly advanced on Goku.

"Goku!" Hakkai yelled in panic. Goku turned too slowly and the weapon caught a glancing blow against the side of his head. Goku immediately collapsed. Within moments, Hakkai had a blade in Goku's assailant's side. The man gave Hakkai a chilling smile before collapsing to the cement.

Hakkai stood alone in the alley, blood dripped from his blade and from his clothes. Slowly, the bloodlust faded, and he was alone in the bloody alley, the bodies of the gang strewn about him. He dropped the blade, and knelt beside Goku's body. Beside the head wound, Goku was largely unharmed, and a wave of relief flooded him. As the adrenaline left him, he realized he had been stabbed deeply in the side, and the blood was warm against skin cooled by rain. With a heave, he lifted his charge up and carried Goku as far as he could from the scene, finally dropping him unceremoniously in the nearest dumpster he could find, protecting the child from the rain. A part of him thought this was silly—he should call Goku's family up—but the other part was chilled by what he had seen, and he couldn't come to terms with it.

Watching Goku had been like watching a mirror, and seeing a part of himself like that frightened Hakkai greatly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's all?" Sanzo asked, looking at Hakkai intently.

"Goku's story ends there." Hakkai said. Sanzo fell silent, his eyes shifting to the rich suburbia outside. The sky was a comfortable purple, quickly fading to black. "You have read Goku's report?" Hakkai asked quietly.

"I have," Sanzo answered. "But it is no excuse. He killed those people."

"So have you. So have I. The difference is that you have a cheap piece of metal sanctioning for you to do so."

A polite knock at the door aborted Sanzo's answer, and Hakkai excused himself. For the second time that evening, an injured friend greeted them. Yaone stood at the door, nearly holding Goku entirely up. The boy stood slumped against her, his skin red from his exposure to the sun, and his clothes badly tattered. He held one hand to his ribs, and was clearly favoring his leg. Hakkai quickly ushered them in. Sanzo stood up rapidly from this chair when he saw the trio move past the door. Hurrying out to the hallway, he followed them.

"Goku!" He breathed in surprise. Even though they had killed an imposter of the boy, watching his 'charge' die had struck a deep chord with him, and Sanzo was surprised and heartened to see him here, alive. Goku turned in Yaone and Hakkai's supporting arms to give the cop a bright smile, and for a moment, their eyes met and an implicit understanding passed between them.

"Sanzo, can you get me something to eat? I haven't eaten forever and I'm starved!" Goku asked before Hakkai and Yaone pushed him along. Sanzo felt an unwarranted tension within him suddenly ease, and he found he could breathe easier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Yaone slipped back into the large compound that housed Kougaiji's family. Dodging the guards, she secreted her way up to her bedroom and quietly entered her room. Reaching one hand up to let her hair down, she let her free hand switch on the light—and felt her heart drop in surprise at the stern face of Dokugakuji. He stood before her, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Yaone's arm dropped, and her hair with it, cascading down around her shoulders. "Doku," She breathed.

"Where've you been?"

"It's not your business, is it?" She asked, more sharply than usual. Her polite façade fell in the face of rude surprise. She forced herself to relax, her adrenaline having forcefully and effectively woken her.

"If you do anything to threaten Kougaiji's well-being, then it's my business."

"I would never do such a thing!"

"Nii said you were reported entering Cho's house," Dokugakuji said, his voice tense. Yaone drew back, her eyes wide in horror.

"Has he told anyone else?" She asked, relaxing minutely when Doku shook his head.

"No, I don't think so." Yaone took that in, considering for a moment. She crossed the room to sit on her bed. Looking pointedly of a picture of the four of them from a visit to the beach—Lirin included—she finally glanced back up at her comrade and friend.

"I would –never- do anything to hurt Kougaiji—you know that," Yaone started, after she noticed Doku's eyes on the photo as well.

"Then what—"

"I am worried for him. I no longer think—have never really thought—that his father had his best interests in mind. I know that his stepmother does not. Finally there is a cop strong enough to take on their corruption."

Dokugakuji scoffed, "As if a cop could do anything in this city."

"No, but allied with Hakkai Cho, he just might." Doku's eyes widened and then narrowed thoughtfully. He settled in Yaone's armchair, idly grabbing another photograph resting there. He studied it for a long time, taken back by nostalgia as he was reminded of a happier time. A much younger Kougaiji smiled back at him, and Doku couldn't help but think his younger self was almost mocking him—_see what I have that you'll lose forever._ He angrily put the photograph back down.

"Cho never allies with anyone."

"But with Goku as an adhesive, he will," Yaone said softly, her hands resting in her lap as she looked at Dokugakuji intently before continuing, "And with us, they could be unstoppable." Doku looked at her sharply.

"I will not betray Kougaiji—"

"It won't be betrayal! He is too blinded by his own love for his sister and mother—they are expendable, and would be thrown away immediately by his father if he thought it would gain him an extra hold! He thinks his actions will save them, but he's just delaying the inevitable!"

"But his father loves his mother. He built her Xanadu."

"But Gyokumen –hates- her. She'll try and get rid of her as soon as it benefits her. I –know- this. She's jealous that Gyumaoh's love is split," Yaone said insistently. Doku regarded for a long moment before nodding in defeat.

"I know," he finally sighed, "I've known for a long time, but I've been blinded by Kougaiji's own denial and naïveté. How will we convince him?"

"We don't—we can't. He would never believe us. We have to gain their support—convince them to help take down the empire Gyokumen is building. If we have ever owed anything to ourselves or to this city—we will do this," Yaone said earnestly, with a conviction Dokugakuji rarely saw.

"Kougaiji may reject us. He may try and kill us, for what we will do."

"I know," Yaone said quietly, looking down at her hands, twisted in her lap. When she finally looked up, her eyes were filled with tears she would not allow to fall. "But we owe this to Kou. If we have ever once considered him our friend, we must do this for him." Dokugakuji nodded and stood.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," He said before leaving and quietly shutting the door behind him. Yaone watched him go before she raised her hands to her eyes and sobbed for all the things they could never have.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Our little butterfly was out late last night," Nii said, pulling out of Gokyumen and falling to rest beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"A butterfly may think itself to fly high, but it is still easy for a bird to eat," She scoffed. Nii nodded.

"But that does not keep it from being poisonous," He said. She glanced at him sharply.

"You give my 'son's" her mouth curled around the word in disgust, "playthings too much credit."

"You're 'son'?" Ni repeated, rolling over to lean on his elbow. He gazed at her in mild interest.

"Gyumaoh's weak excuse for a wife will be dead before long, and I am his natural selection for a replacement. I've got something we can try out on Kougaiji to make him much more compliant before I get rid of him, too. Soon, I—we—too, will have a glorious estate in the country."

"'A savage place,' Nii said with a smirk before rolling out of the bed and leaving for his labs. When he got to the door, he paused, "Oh, our little surgery experiment didn't go as well as planned."

"Oh?" Gyokumen asked mildly, "Pity." Nii chuckled and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gojyo woke with a fuzzy head and a throbbing pain in his shoulder, but fairly well off, all things considered. He glanced around the room in confusion—he was hooked to an IV, but he was definitely in Hakkai's guest room. A wry smile stretched across his lips. He couldn't help but admire Hakkai's resources. He heard a groan beside him, and turned in surprise to see an unconscious Goku in a matching twin bed, his visage pale beneath a painful looking sunburn. He, too, was hooked up to an IV, and a monitor beeped a confident heartbeat.

"Hey, kid? Whatcha doin' here?" The boy definitely looked the worse for the wear—his skin was red and mottled with bruises. Gojyo willed himself to sit up, and then fell back to the pillows after a moment. He brought a tired hand to his head. "Ugh, blood loss," he complained to himself. He looked around for a call button, or a bell. Shouting would probably wake Goku up, and they boy looked like he needed the rest. He was definitely something of a pain magnet.

There was no bell, but after a moment, Gojyo remembered his cell phone, and after a moment's search, found it sitting on the nightstand. Quick dialing Hakkai, he heard an accompanying ring before long, and then a soft chuckle. Within moments, Hakkai was at the door, unanswered cell phone in his hand. "I suppose I hadn't thought of a way for you to call me when you awoke."

"Some establishment this is!" Gojyo griped. Hakkai gazed at him fondly, relieved to find his friend awake and well.

"Half the cost of normal hospitals—and better food," Hakkai said cheerfully.

"I'm not paying for this. Stinky monkeys for roommates do not encourage faith in this facility!"

"But you'll find our nurses unequaled," Hakkai said mildly, coming in to sit beside Gojyo. As if on cue, Sanzo appeared at the door. Gojyo gave Hakkai a horrified look.

"Grouchy cops for nurses? I knew you didn't have any lady friends to speak of, but since when have your standards dropped so low? You should be paying –me- to stay here." Sanzo scowled at him, but came in to stand between the beds. He glanced down at Goku, still asleep.

"How's he doing?"

"Fine, thanks," Gojyo said with a smirk. Sanzo shot him a cold look before looking over at Hakkai. The crime lord stood and went over to look at Goku uncertainly.

"The doctor said he'll be fine. He's got a broken ankle, dehydration, heat exhaustion, a concussion—but other than that, nothing too bad."

"Damn," Gojyo said, subdued, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Hakkai said. "But you've missed out on a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Dude got a lucky hit on me."

"Do you know who did it?"

Gojyo shook his head, "No, but you know who it was."

"I can't presume to know everyone you get mixed up with," Hakkai shrugged. Gojyo frowned.

"Not one of my enemies—_yours_. He gave me his name—Yisou Chin." At that, Hakkai paled considerably.

"Impossible," He breathed, "I killed him."

Gojyo shrugged, "He seems to think otherwise."

"Yisou Chin—" Sanzo began, "—the gang leader?" Hakkai nodded. Sanzo looked at Gojyo in confusion.

"Are you sure? I remember reading about his death in the papers—it's half the reason Hakkai's sentence wasn't as bad as it could have been. Yisou Chin was leader of one of the worst gangs in North side."

"I was stabbed in the chest, not the ear. I know what I heard," Gojyo said irritably. Sanzo frowned deeply, sharing a heavy look with Hakkai. There was a rustle of the covers and a groan from behind them.

"Heyyy, ya'll hafta be so noisy?" Goku grumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yisou Chin smirked, leaning back in the grimy dive he was calling his new home. Finally, revenge would be his and his brothers would be allowed to rest in peace. Kicking his feet up, he leaned back against his chair and used the table for a footrest. He looked around the dirty collection of losers and hooligans, and his smirk widened. Business would be very good here indeed.

He looked up as the door open, silhouetting a large man. The door shut behind him and Chin was able to make out the figure—large, with Asian features, and long, black dreadlocks. The man made stopped briefly at the bar, where the bartender listened intently for a moment, then nodded and motioned towards Yisou Chin. The large man grumbled a response and then lumbered towards where Chin had his legs propped up.

"You Yisou Chin?"

"I hardly consider it fair you know my name and I am ignorant of yours."

"I'm Litouten, and I heard you don't like a certain boy and his friends." The Asian man said, settling into an offered chair. Chin's mouth curled upward in a smile.

"Would this boy be Goku Son?"

"Yeah."

"And did you have some sort of plan to strike out against him?"

"Yeah—if he's still alive.

Yisou Chin grinned, falling forward in his chair with a thump as its legs hit the floor. "Then by all means, let's talk."

End Chapter XI

I am a terrible person!

This has been finished since the beginning of summer, but unfortunately my beta has been super busy and unable to get around to this. I finally just posted it—any errors are entirely my own!

Thank you SO much to all of you who review and have sent me messages. I am so sorry that I haven't gotten this up sooner—but each of your notes encourages me.

I plan (really!) on having the next chapter out soonish. It is more than halfway finished! Thanks SO much, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter 

For the record, Nii quoting a 'savage place' when discussing Xanadu is from the poem Kubla Kahn, and taken from the following verse: But oh ! that deep romantic chasm which slanted  Down the green hill athwart a cedarn cover ! A savage place ! as holy and enchanted As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted  By woman wailing for her demon-lover !


	12. Mayday!

A Thousand Deaths

A Thousand Deaths

Chapter XII: Mayday

Disclaimers: Still not mine. Although I feel I've been working on it for as long as Minekura… .

0o0o0o0o0o

Hakkai regarded Sanzo gravely, the two staring at one another over the largely untouched dinner. Sanzo poked his chicken; his peas little more than a green smear on his plate. "Didn't you mother tell you never to play with your food?" Hakkai asked finally, exasperated. Sanzo glared at him.

"I never knew my mother."

"Ah," Hakkai said carefully. He swirled the wine in its crystal goblet, an uneasy silence falling over the table. "Neither did I," he said finally. Sanzo looked at him and then snorted.

"A little cliché, isn't it? A degenerate without parents."

"Indeed," Hakkai smiled, "But perhaps no less uncommon are those with parents that become criminals all the same."

"Nature versus nurture."

"Precisely."

"So then are you a product of bad public schools?"

"Is Goku?" Hakkai asked quietly, casually shifting the conversation.

"Bad parenting." Sanzo dismissed with a casual wave of the hand. Hakkai's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really believe that? You say you've read Goku's file—do you _really_ believe he is the product of bad parenting? I am sure if you asked him, you would find much differently." Hakkai said, sawing at his chicken with more enthusiasm than was necessary. "Have you talked to Goku about his family at all?"

"No—why would I?" Sanzo asked snidely to hide his discomfort. Why _hadn't_ he? He'd been living with the boy for nearly half a year and knew just about as much about him now as he had before. It was poor detective work.

"If you expect to have any relationship with him, then you must! His childhood died with them!" Hakkai set his wine glass down, no longer interested in its contents. The white wine swirled before settling, casting globules of gold onto the tablecloth. It caught Sanzo's eyes for a moment, and he stared at it grimly.

"What do you mean, a 'relationship'?" Sanzo growled, jabbing his chicken. "If you're implying that I—"

"I mean you're his charge for the next two years! Goku's entire life has been a continuous series of loss. You are the first opportunity for stability that he has had since his parents died! You owe him this," Hakkai said with a note of finality. His fork creaked against the plate. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"I don't owe him anything." Sanzo said heatedly. Hakkai stood up, throwing his hands down on the table. Sanzo had never seen such an expression of rage on his face, and he finally realized how Hakkai had managed to get where he was. Hakkai leaned in, and it was all Sanzo could do to resist leaning away from him.

"Then cut him loose now. If you are going to treat him like he's nobody, throw him back on the street. You have access to me—that's the reason your aunt put you in charge of him anyway."

Sanzo crossed his arms and bared his teeth, "No, I won't do that."

Down the hallway, Gojyo and Goku couldn't hear what the raised voices were saying—only that were elevated in anger. Gojyo and Goku shared a look. Goku cracked a grin around sun-chapped lips. "They argue like a married couple." Gojyo chuckled.

"I know—but better not let them hear you say that." The two remained quiet, heads cocked, for a moment longer before simultaneously growing restless. Goku sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Man, this is boring." The room Hakkai had put them in was lush, and although Goku had been put up in a jury-rigged cot, he had still been comfortably set between plush feather pillows and a quilted cover. Beside him, Gojyo was in a modern raised bed. The room, like everything else in the house was discreetly expensive there was a lightly filigreed table in the corner, host to a carved jade dragon. The floor was a light green, the walls white. There was a large scroll with foreign characters in swirly loops written vertically. Goku studied it for a while before deciding the entire concept of downward letters, and pictures for letters for that matter, was far beyond him. Gojyo had a larger bedside table, but Hakkai had brought in a smaller one for Goku. There was a glass of water, and some vicodin. Goku picked up a small piece of paper with neatly formed letters on his table.

_Hope you slept well. I understand you've been through a lot. This should help._

_ -H._

Goku grimaced, regarding the pills uneasily. He was clearly currently pumped full of something—his pain was nearly nonexistent, but he would not willingly ever take any more drugs. On the bed beside him, Gojyo yawned and stretched with a wince before picking up the conversation again.

"'Least we're not in a hospital. Those places smell funny." Gojyo said with a disgusted face. Goku turned to look at him.

"You been a lot?"

"I used to be a boxer, when I was growing up." Gojyo said casually. Goku's eyes lit up, and he grinned.

"Nun-uh!"

"Yeah, me and my bro. Our mom kicked us out one day, and it's not like many people wanna hire some Latino kids from the trailer park."

"You're mom kicked you out?"

"Well, she tried to kill me, an _then_ she kicked us out, after my bro killed her." Gojyo said with a forced grin. Goku regarded him warily, squinting his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you don't have any parents?"

"I got a trucker dad, somewhere."

"Oh," Goku said, clenching the sheets in his hands, "I don't have any parents."

"Do you remember them?" Gojyo asked. Goku's golden eyes regarded Gojyo quickly before they slid away to regard the foreign Asian lettering. He stared at the black lines without registering them.

"Yes," Goku said simply, refusing to elaborate. Gojyo stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Life sucks sometimes, yanno?"

"A lot of times, right?" Goku said, his face relaxing with a grin. Gojyo laughed before wincing and grabbing his side.

"'Specially ours."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Kougaiji burst into Yaone's room, his countenance dark and angry. Yaone looked up from her computer, her mouth set in a thin line. She had been expecting this. "Why did you help Goku!"

"Because someone had to." She said. The late afternoon light filtered in, bathing the room in a deep orange. Kougaiji's face was ominous in the light, but Yaone refused to falter.

"You have endangered my mother!"

"I would never! But he is a boy—should I have left him to die?"

"A boy! He's killed people!"

"And you haven't?" Yaone asked quietly, bunching her hands on the keyboard. She hated arguing with Kougaiji—she cared for him perhaps more than he would ever know—but he had changed a lot in the past few months and it pained her deeply. Kougaiji's face grew darker.

"They are criminals—"

"In our justice system, so are you!" Yaone cried, standing up. "You've taken too much from Gyokumen! She presumes she is above the law, but _she is not_ and neither are you!" Yaone said, jutting her finger out at him. "You say you hate her, but you do the same things that she does!"

"Don't you _ever_ say that!" Kougaiji screamed, punching outward into the doorframe. Yaone winced at the dull thudding sound as his hand hit the wood. Her eyes skipped quickly to the broken skin, and the small droplets of blood forming on the knuckles. "I loathe that woman more than anything in the world. If it weren't for Lirin and my mother, I would….just…" Kougaiji trailed off in frustration.

"So why don't you?" Yaone responded heatedly. "Why don't you get rid of her?" Kougaiji's anger faltered, and he looked at Yaone with open surprise.

"But Lirin…my mother…"

"She's holding them hostage—you've said it yourself. But so what? If she's dead, they will be free. You can bring Lirin home, if you want. Allow your mother to live in her happy paradise, not having to worry that your father's mistress will bring reality crashing down around her ears." Yaone said, sitting back down, and motioning for Kougaiji to do the same. He stood for a long moment, staring at Yaone incredulously before he finally sunk into the offered seat. He dropped his face into his hands, and the only sound was of Yaone's clock—in the shape of a large lime—ticking. The sound filled the seconds that turned into minutes, and when Kougaiji finally brought his face up, there was a quiet resolve. And, for the first time in years, Yaone noticed a certain peace to his features.

"You are right. Call Dokugakugi, and let's go for a walk."

0o000o

Overnight, in a late thunderstorm, the warm spell had finally broken, and fall was finally settling into the city. The trees, in their confusion, had begun shedding and but for a few vivid red maples that lined the boulevard and dotted the city, the leaves mostly fell in scores of mottled yellow and browns that quickly became crisp and scraped the pavement as they were pushed before the frantic autumn wind.

Kougaiji's neighborhood was expansive. Mansions stood behind protected brick walls, and the iron gates were the only glimpse a passer by was allowed. It didn't keep the rich from making sure the houses were decorated for the respective holidays, and if one had the time and the desire, one could spot the appropriate autumn decorations. The houses where children lived occasionally had leering jack-o-lanterns, and Halloween was the only night where the looming iron gates were opened and the rich allowed children to pass through in designer costumes.

The sidewalks were empty in the brisk weather. The rapidly setting sun had brought a drop in temperature, and as the quaint streetlights flickered on, the people pulled inside. The three figures of Kougaiji and his friends were all that filled the lonely avenue. They walked silently for a long time in the dying light. They walked until the brick walls fell away to reveal houses where the income simply allowed for a nice view, and then finally to the neat, squared off houses of those who were still rich, but felt the need to be connected to others—usually through a back window that looked in on a living room. Finally, when he felt they were safe, Kougaiji settled them into a park bench facing a lake. Geese idly picked the grass on the banks, deliberating between leaving south just yet, or basking a little longer in the sun with the agreeable old women and their endless supply of bread.

"We'll crash the business," Kougaiji finally broke the silence. Neither of his companions said anything. "We'll make sure my sister and mother are safe, and we'll completely destroy Guymon and Nii, and my father."

"She has one of the largest cartels on the East Coast—and the second largest in the city. It will not be easy." Dokugakuji finally said.

"No, but we will appeal to the man that has the largest cartel in the city."

"Hakkai Cho?" Yaone asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Precisely.

"Absolutely not! The man is evil!" Doku cut in, lowering his voice when he realized he'd yelled it. The pigeons that had gathered around them in the hopes of food stared at him banefully

"We hear that, but what do we really know?"

"The Alley Massacre." Yaone whispered. She noticed a thread in her sweater, and pulled on it, distressed when it grew larger.

"But that was not without reason."

"An entire gang! And that kid…" Doku began before Yaone threw him a sharp look.

"I don't care how many people it was. We need someone who would be ruthless. Gokyumen won't give us any slack; Cho will give us an advantage. If he had to, I bet he could turn all his people against her."

"That would…be a city wide massacre."

"Yes," Kougaiji agreed. Yaone shifted uneasily beside him, and looked about to speak when they all caught sight of an old woman toddling down the dirt path that circumvented the lake. Just before she passed, Kougaiji called out to her.

"Excuse me—would you mind taking our picture?" He asked, standing up and producing a camera from his sweatshirt. "All you have to do is press this button." He said with an indicating finger.

"Of course!" She said agreeably, snapping their picture and handing it back. "Have a nice evening!" Kougaiji sat for a moment, staring down at the camera in his hands.

"Tomorrow we talk to Cho and save my family." He looked up at his friends then, a suddenly pained look on his face. "I hate to ask you to stand with me, and if you want to leave, I understand." Dokugakuji laughed then, loud and long, and he slapped Kougaiji on his back.

"And miss all the fun? Never, Kou!"

Before they left that night, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji stopped by Nii's lab. It was a perverted place that Kougaiji avoided at all costs—but he knew if he was going to Cho, he had to offer something in good will. There was an operating table featured in the center—sterile and pristine—despite the many deaths he knew took place there. Nii found whores and homeless and experimented. As Kougaiji sneaked over to the computer and powered it up, Dokugakuji slowly examined the room for anything that might aid them. He stopped in front of a white board next to the operating table, peering closely at something on it. "Kou," he said in a whispered voice, "Take a look at this."

Kougaiji looked up from the computer. Nii, in all his arrogance, kept the computer unlocked. As he dragged numerous files onto the USB to be copied over, he crossed over to Doku, his eyes widening when he saw the pictures on the whiteboard. "Goku," he breathed. "What does it mean?"

There were dozens of pictures of Goku's face, from a wide variety of angles. A couple of notes penciled onto the white board pointed out features and blemishes—and to pay attention to the hairline and color. "I dunno," Doku replied after a long silence. He glanced at the table, as if it would offer an answer. A soft chime from the computer indicated it was done copying over. Kougaiji quietly made his way back, grabbed his USB, and powered down the computer.

"Let's get outta here. This places gives me the creeps."

"Did you delete his files?"

"All of them," Kougaiji confirmed grimly. "He probably has backups, but I don't care." There was a beep, and Kougaiji pulled his cell from its holster at his hip. "Yaone?"

"Looks like we might have company." She replied in a whisper.

"We'll be right out." Kougaiji said, motioning to Dokugakuji. The pair quietly slipped out of the lab, meeting up with where Yaone stood on guard. She brought a slender finger to her lip and motioned to the end of the corridor. The three stood silent for a long moment but when there was not further movement, they ascended the nearby staircase.

Much to Kougaiji's surprise, they made it out of the compound without incident. They stood just inside the gates for a moment, and Kougaiji glanced behind him. With a start, he thought he saw Nii looking back at him, a twisted smile on his face before the curtains fell back. Kougaiji stood in the driveway a moment longer before Doku touched his shoulder, and the three friends secreted away into the cool fall night.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

Gojyo and Goku were both deep asleep when the doorbell rang. Sanzo shifted in the guest bed in which he slept, but it was Hakkai who awoke and, dressing quickly, he grabbed his weapon and headed downstairs. After checking the peephole, he pulled the door open and coolly regarded those on the other side, his weapon cocked and aimed at Kougaiji's head. It was late—the waning moon was high and bright, illuminating his unwanted guests in silver and casting dark shadows on the ground. "If it's a fight you want, you've miscalculated."

"No." Kougaiji said, holding up his hands. Beside him, Yaone and Dokugakuji remained quiet, slowly raising their hands as well. Kougaiji and Hakkai remained facing off until the autumn wind swirled in through the door and chilled the room considerably. Hakkai sighed and lowered his gun. Clicking the safety back on, he motioned for the trio to enter.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to give me nothing but trouble?" Hakkai asked rhetorically. He brought the three into the living room and clicked the lights on. Yaone marveled at Hakkai's appearance—she was sure they had dragged him from his sleep, but he looked as if he had been dressed and ready to receive guests. His clothes were finely pressed and his hair showed no indication of having been slept on.

"We have an offer to make."

"I am sure you do. But how do you know I am to be receptive?" Hakkai asked casually as he poured glasses of white wine and passed them to his guests. Doku looked as though he were going to refuse, but accepted with a small, forced smile after Kougaiji shot him a warning glare. Kougaiji reached into the inner pocket of his jacket carefully, and pulled out the dozens of photographs of Goku. He set them on the rich chestnut coffee table, careful not to disturb the elegantly carved phoenix that stood as the centerpiece. Kougaiji watched Hakkai's face carefully and was disappointed when he didn't react at all to the photographs.

"Should this mean something to me?"

"We found it in Doctor Nii's lab. He's known for doing experiments on people—it means nothing to us but it seems to indicate surgery of some sort. We brought it as a warning."

"Some would perceive it as a threat," Hakkai said coldly, looking at Kougaiji calculatingly. Kougaiji found he was chilled, and suddenly knew it would not be in his best interest to cross this man. He also knew, suddenly, that if there was anyone in the city that could stop his father and the monstrosity he was creating, it was this man.

"It is not."

Hakkai leaned back into his chair, his face closed and unreadable. Kougaiji tried to study Hakkai for any visible thought processes, but looked away when Hakkai's cool green eyes rose to meet his. Hakkai folded his hands, his elbows resting on the fine wood arms of the chair. He peered at the trio above his fingers. "I know what it is you have here. What is it you want?"

After they left, secreted away by one of Hakkai's drivers to Hakkai's flat in the city, Hakkai gathered the pictures up off the table. "You are not as skilled at a stake out as you may think you are."

"I wasn't aware you were in the habit of lending an ear to your enemies." Sanzo said, stepping out from the hallway where he had been since shortly after Kougaiji's arrival.

"You're here," Hakkai muttered, studying the pictures carefully before he began handing them over to Sanzo. Sanzo took the pictures and peered at them closely.

"They've been stalking Goku?" He asked, deeply disturbed by the idea. Hakkai headed into the kitchen.

"Want coffee? I won't be getting back to sleep." Hakkai said, putting a pot on. "Why would they want pictures of Goku?" Sanzo was silent for a moment, his mouth drawing to a thin line.

"To use him as a model." Sanzo realized angrily. Hakkai hummed in agreement.

"There's enough vagrant teenagers in the city that go missing every day and nobody cares. It would be easy enough to pick one up off the street with the same coloring and build as our Goku. Plastic surgery, with the right surgeon, can fix anyone up." Hakkai watched the coffee burble down into the pot and the sound of the pot's mechanizations filled the kitchen as Sanzo considered the pictures grimly.

"I should move." Sanzo said, throwing the pictures down on the table with disgust. "This is ridiculous. I'll go be a cop in a small town where underage drinking is the biggest concern." Hakkai chuckled.

"It wouldn't be quite as exciting, would it?"

"We're fighting something bigger than ourselves and I don't fucking care anymore."

"Those are the best sorts of fights." Hakkai said with a grin that almost reached his eyes. Sanzo was about to respond when Gojyo interrupted.

"Hey! Is that coffee I smell?" Gojyo asked, peering around the kitchen door. "What the hell? What are all those pictures of Goku for?" Gojyo quirked an eyebrow at the pair. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked suspiciously, picking them up off the table. "Ugh. Creepy."

End Chapter XII

This chapter has sat here with this ending for several months. I meant to make it longer, but I think this is a good place for it. .

This year has been more busy than you all could know, but still I power through!! I WILL FINISH THIS. I think I might have a break over the next few months until I move to Japan. (It is my destiny!)

This is the chapter where things are truly breaking off from the series. I feel it's been a rough parallel but now it'll fly away in completely new waters.

I love all of you for staying with this as long as you have, and to that, I owe all of you immensely. I tell you what—for the first five commenters, throw in a fic request and I'll write you a drabble for appreciation for staying with me.


End file.
